Second opposé
by Enileme-R
Summary: La guerre prend fin, mais à quel prix ? Pour Ron, il paye le plus élevé, dévastant Hermione. Comment se reconstruire sans les gens que l'on aime ? A la fin de chaque guerre, vient le moment des enterrements, des adieux. Puis la douleur passe, et vient le moment de la joie, des mariages, des bébés, du renouveau.
1. Prologue

Attendez de lire la fin avant de partir svp

Lorsque Harry Potter sortit du bureau du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, sa meilleure amie sut qu'il avait lui aussi compris. Qu'il avait compris qu'il était le dernier des horcruxes qu'ils cherchaient depuis longtemps. Hermione Granger vit alors cette lueur dans les prunelles vertes du jeune homme. Cette lueur qui l'effraya.

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils étaient partis chercher les horcruxes, poursuivant la dangereuse quête qu'avait initié Albus Dumbledore.

Ron Weasley aux côtés de la jeune sorcière à la chevelure brune et bouclée ne semblait pas avoir compris, lui. Il tenait toujours fermement la main d'Hermione, ce qui ne sembla pas surprendre Harry. Ce dernier avait compris depuis bien longtemps que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient des sentiments plus qu'amicaux l'un pour l'autre.

\- Alors ? Qu'y avait-il de si important pour que Rogue te dise d'aller voir ses souvenirs dans la pensine ?

Celui qui se faisait appeler le Survivant fixait le jeune couple le visage fermé, sans répondre. Son regard croisa les yeux noisettes de Hermione, qui comprit que c'était à elle de répondre à cette question de leur ami.

\- Harry est un horcruxe.

La voix de la jeune fille se brisait alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, et elle se blottit un peu plus contre son petit ami à la chevelure flamboyante, sans pour autant quitter Harry des yeux.

\- Quoi ? Mais ça veut dire...

\- Que je dois mourir, oui.

L'intonation qu'il employait laissait clairement comprendre qu'il était résigné à y aller. Un sanglot échappa alors de la jeune fille, et Ron la serra un peu plus contre lui en prenant conscience des projets du brun face à eux.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller...

\- Il le faut. Tuez le serpent, c'est le dernier horcruxe. Après, vous n'aurez plus qu'à tuer Voldemort, et tout sera terminé.

\- On t'accompagne, tenta Hermione. C'est nous trois jusqu'à la...

\- Non, Hermione. J'y vais seul.

Son ton était sans appel. Harry ne changerait pas d'avis. Il leur lança un dernier regard derrière ses lunettes rondes, pour les remercier de l'avoir accompagné jusqu'au bout, puis s'en alla en direction de la forêt interdite sans se retourner. Pour se sacrifier. Pour finir cette guerre.

Ron et Hermione, le cœur lourd, marchèrent après son départ d'un pas lent en direction de la Grande Salle rejoindre la famille du rouquin. Les combats avaient cessés, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ayant autorisé une trêve si on lui apportait son ennemi, si on lui amenait Harry Potter.

Ils trouvèrent la grande famille rousse silencieuse autour d'un brancard où un corps ensanglanté était allongé. S'approchant un peu plus, ils reconnurent immédiatement Percy, le troisième des frères de la grande fratrie qu'était les Weasley. La mère de famille, Molly, s'affairait autour de son fils, lui prodiguant le plus de soins possible, aidé par son mari Arthur.

Autour d'eux, le reste des enfants restait silencieux. Les jumeaux Fred et George tenaient la jeune Ginny entre eux, lui caressant les épaules et les bras. L'aîné Bill et sa femme Fleur s'enlaçaient sans lâcher Percy des yeux. Enfin, Charlie, le mine renfrognée, regardait dans le vague, ressassant les souvenirs qu'il avait avec son jeune frère.

Hermione lâcha la main de Ron pour s'approcher doucement du blessé. Elle fit doucement apparaître une bassine d'eau et du linge propre pour nettoyer le sang sur le visage inconscient de Percy. Ce dernier bougea légèrement au contact du tissu frais en gémissant faiblement.

Molly la remercia d'un faible sourire avant de retourner veiller son fils, et la jeune sorcière retourna se réfugier dans les bras de son petit ami. Et ils attendirent. Longtemps. Les minutes défilaient depuis le départ de Harry, se transformant en heure.

Personne ne part, mais tous les sorciers présents dans la Grande Salle pensaient à Harry, s'ils ne pleuraient pas leurs morts. Où était-il ? Avait-il réussi à vaincre Voldemort ?

\- Il y a du monde dehors !

Neville, un camarade de classe et ami du trio criait en s'élançant à l'extérieur, en direction de la cour. Rapidement, toutes les personnes en capacité de marcher le suivirent précipitamment.

La vision qui s'offrit alors aux yeux d'Hermione lui brisa le cœur. Sa vue devint floue et son souffle se coupa.

Il était là. Ils étaient là. Harry. Voldemort. Les mangemorts. Hagrid, le demi géant garde chasse de l'école et ami des trois jeunes sorciers. Il était attaché comme un vulgaire esclave, pleurant à chaudes larmes, un corps sans vie dans ses bras.

\- Non...

Ron retint la jeune fille, l'empêchant de s'effondrer. Leur meilleur ami était inerte, des bras et ses jambes pendant lourdement alors que Hagrid le portait.

Le mage noir éclata d'un rire sinistre en levant les bras au ciel en signe de victoire.

\- Harry Potter... est mort !

Hermione n'arrivait plus à suivre la suite des événements, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer son meilleur ami de ses yeux luisants de larmes. Mort. Il était mort. Et Voldemort vivant.

Mais soudainement, elle vit les yeux verts du Survivant s'ouvrir, et crut à une hallucination. Pourtant, il se jeta des bras du garde chasse, et courut se cacher derrière des gravats pour attaquer son ennemi à l'abris.

Personne ne s'y attendait, et Voldemort poussa un cri de rage avant de se défendre et de retourner combattre le jeune sorcier.

La bataille reprit. Cependant, elle fut largement moins intense qu'elle ne l'était quelques heures plus tôt, des dizaines de mangemorts s'enfuyant lâchement. Les partisans du mage noir avait compris que si Harry Potter avait survécu à un second sortilège de la mort, la guerre était finie pour eux.

Le serpent de Voldemort se mit à ramper à la poursuite d'un maximum de sorciers ennemis à son maître. Après un regard, Ron et Hermione partirent en courant à la recherche du dernier objet qui leur avait permis de détruire un horcruxe : un crochet de basilic. Ils esquivèrent les sorts des partisans du mage noir, se précipitant vers les escaliers où ils l'avaient laissé. Les rampes avaient été en partie détruites, et ils prirent soin de se tenir éloigné du bord.

Hermione était sur le point de saisir le crochet, lorsqu'il se désintégra sous ses yeux, visé par un sort d'un mangemort, qui s'éloignait dans un rire sadique. Ron lança un regard désespéré à sa petite amie, tandis qu'elle se figeait, le regard apeuré. Il se retourna alors pour voir la raison de sa crainte, et l'entraîna alors le plus loin possible.

Naguini, le serpent du mage noir se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux, les fixant d'un air menaçant.

Le jeune couple courrait à travers les escaliers, lançant dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion des sorts pour éliminer le reptile. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Ron trébucha sur un morceau de rampe au milieu d'une marche, laissant échapper sa baguette. Hermione tenta de l'aider à se relever, mais le serpent était déjà sur lui, attrapant sa jambe et le tirant vers le bas.

\- Ron !

La sorcière tenta de le rattraper, tombant elle aussi dans les marches. Le rouquin se débattait en criant, sans succès.

\- Incendio !

Naguini ne semblait pas touchée par les flammes qui sortait de la baguette d'Hermione, mais lâcha tout de même le jeune homme, se redressant pour faire face à son assaillante d'un air menaçant. Cette dernière se figea. Si son petit ami avait une peur phobique des serpents, elle avait développé une frayeur sans nom des reptiles, notamment lorsqu'elle s'était faite pétrifiée cinq années plus tôt par le basilic de la Chambre des Secrets.

Le serpent sembla comprendre la peur de la jeune fille, et rattrapa d'un mouvement rapide Ron qui s'était échappé pour chercher sa baguette.

-Non ! Stupefix !

Hermione se remit à l'attaquer, lui lançant toutes sortes de sorts offensifs. Mais la bête, d'un mouvement brusque et violent jeta le rouquin par dessus les escaliers, dans un trou béant d'une rampe à moitié détruite.

\- Nooooooooooooon !

Le cri de la sorcière résonna dans les murs alors qu'elle se précipite vers le bord. Elle ne voyait pas Neville trancher le reptile en deux avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Elle ne sentait pas l'onde de choc due à la destruction du dernier horcruxe. Elle n'avait pas consciences que des bras forts qui l'attrapèrent pour l'empêcher de basculer dans le vide. Elle ne voyait que le corps brisé et sans vie de Ron en contre bas. Elle ne sentait que son cœur se fendre dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait conscience que de la vague de douleur qui se répandait en elle.

Ron était mort.

Ceci est ma 1e Fremione, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ️

La suite arrivera doucement à cause des fêtes et de mes examens en janvier.

Donnez moi vos avis !


	2. Enterrement

Il fait beau. Un grand soleil. Comme si la météo ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit triste, mais qu'on fête la victoire de cette guerre contre Voldemort. Une légère brise soulevait les feuilles des arbres doucement et caressait le visage d'Hermione, qui contemplait le lac noir silencieusement, assise sur un rocher.

Une semaine était passée depuis la grande bataille de Poudlard, et aujourd'hui on enterrait les morts. Aujourd'hui, elle devait dire adieu à bon nombre de ses amis et camarades. Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks. Padma Patil. Colin Crivey. Mais surtout, surtout Ronald Weasley.

Leur relation était passée par presque tous les stades. Le mépris lors de leur rencontre, et les premiers mois suivant leur arrivée à Poudlard. La reconnaissance, lorsqu'ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie en accompagnant Harry à la recherche de la pierre philosophale. L'amitié qui avait découlé de leurs premières aventures. La peur, lorsque Hermione avait été pétrifiée, ou lorsque Ron avait été blessée par Sirius Black, qu'ils croyaient alors coupable. Le soutien, lorsqu'ils avaient dû passer l'été ensemble au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les disputes, quand Hermione avait commencé à fréquenter Viktor Krum et lorsque Ron était sorti avec Lavande Brown. L'inquiétude, lorsqu'il les avait abandonné lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Le pardon, lorsqu'il était revenu. Et enfin l'amour.

Ce dernier stade avait été le plus court, mais le plus intense. Hermione avait commencé à réaliser que le rouquin lui plaisait entre leur quatrième et leur cinquième année. Ses sentiments s'étaient développés durant cette cinquième année, lorsque Harry passait le plus clair de son temps avec le professeur Rogue, avec Cho Chang, ou en retenu avec Ombrage, laissant ses deux amis seuls. Et elle avait su qu'elle était réellement amoureuse de Ron lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il sortait avec Lavande. Mais après leur rupture, il lui avait fallu attendre la bataille pour qu'ils osent faire le premier pas l'un vers l'autre. Était-ce la peur de perdre l'autre à chaque instant qui les avait poussé à agir ? Ou le soulagement d'avoir détruit un autre horcruxe ? Ou encore était-ce simplement le bon moment ?

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune sorcière. Et elle l'essuya rageusement du revers de la main. Elle ne voulait pas être faible. Pas après toutes ces épreuves qu'elle avait traversées.

Mais Ron était la première personne à laquelle elle tenait vraiment qui la quittait. Elle n'avait jamais eu à enterrer ses grands-parents, ou n'importe quel membre de sa famille. Parmi les nombreux morts ces dernières années, personne n'était vraiment proche d'elle. Bien sûr, elle avait été triste pour Sirius, Dumbledore ou Maugrey Fol Œil, mais ils n'étaient pas Ron. Et il était normal que la jeune fille se sente dévastée.

Ron lui avait fait ressentir tellement d'émotions. Certes, elle avait beaucoup souffert à cause de lui, de ses moqueries en première année, de sa jalousie lors du bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, de son départ durant leur quête des Horcruxes. Mais elle avait aussi beaucoup ri à ses côtés. Elle avait été heureuse avec lui. Qu'allait-elle devenir maintenant que le rouquin avait disparu ?

Bien sûr il restait Harry, il restait Ginny, Neville, Luna, les jumeaux, Molly, Arthur, le reste des Weasley, certains membres de l'Ordre de Phénix, mais que restait-il du fameux trio qu'ils formaient tous les trois ? Que devenait la famille Weasley sans leur dernier garçon ?

Une autre larme coula sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya à nouveau rapidement, en continuant de fixer l'horizon. La jeune sorcière contempla l'eau calme, écoutant le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres et le chant des oiseaux. Mais le calme que lui apportait la nature fut bientôt brisé par le bruit de pas sur les galets de la rives.

Une personne s'assit près d'elle sur le rocher, sans un mot. Une personne qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Une personne qui la connaissait par cœur, et qui savait que dans les moments comme ça, elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas parlé elle.

Hermione poussa un soupir et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme silencieusement.

\- Il me manque Harry. Il me manque tellement...

Le brun à ses côtés passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie dans un geste maladroit mais qui se voulait solidaire.

\- A moi aussi Hermione.

\- Je m'en veux. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai pu le sauver, j'aurai pu éviter sa chute, j'aurai pu éviter sa m...

Elle fondit en sanglot, se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Ron avait été son premier ami. La première personne à voir vraiment qui il était sans se soucier de sa réputation, que ce soit celle que lui avait faite les Dursley, ou celle que lui avait faite les sorciers lorsqu'il avait survécu à Voldemort à l'âge de un an. Ron qui l'avait épaulé et soutenu, malgré son caractère grincheux et jaloux, et son complexe d'infériorité. Ron était un ami fidèle malgré tout.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Hermione. Tu ne pouvais rien faire...

\- Si ! J'aurai pu éloigner le serpent, j'aurai pu retenir sa chute, lui lancer sa baguette, j'aurai pu...

\- Hermione, tu sais très bien comme moi que ce n'était pas possible. Tu as fait du mieux que tu le pouvais.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, laissant les larmes couler encore et encore. Harry ne disait plus rien lui non plus, la gorge serrée, et les yeux brillants. Mais il décidait de se montrer fort, une fois de plus, pour elle, pour Hermione. Si le Survivant n'avait pas de famille, il avait toujours Ginny. Hermione elle, n'avait plus rien, ayant effacé la mémoire de ses parents. Il était la dernière personne proche de la jeune brune, et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse tomber.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles les deux amis restèrent enlacés silencieusement, les larmes d'Hermione s'étant taries.

\- Il va falloir y aller, souffla Harry doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer.

Sans un mot, elle se détacha de lui et se leva mécaniquement. Mettant un pied devant l'autre sans même se rendre compte de ses pas, Hermione suivit son meilleur ami à travers les arbres pour rejoindre la cérémonie un peu plus haut.

Aujourd'hui, ils enterraient tous les morts de la bataille de Poudlard.

Le Ministère, repris en main par Kingsley Shacklebolt désigné à l'unanimité parmi les combattants de la bataille, et le personnel de l'école avait décidé d'un commun accord que les dépouilles seraient rassemblées au même endroit, dans les jardins du château. Une commémoration devait avoir lieu, et de grandes pierres blanches, où le nom des victimes était gravé magiquement, étaient dressées au milieu du parc en leur honneur.

Les deux amis rejoignirent la famille Weasley, Hagrid pleurant bruyamment à leurs côtés, réunie pour pleurer le plus jeune des frères. La mère de famille, les serra fort dans ses bras en les voyant revenir. Molly ne cachait plus ses larmes. Aujourd'hui elle avait le droit. Elle avait le droit de montrer sa souffrance. Elle avait le droit de se montrer faible. Aujourd'hui elle enterrait son fils.

Harry lâcha doucement la main de Hermione et avança vers la seule fille de la fratrie pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ses frères jumeaux qui la serraient auparavant contre eux s'éloignèrent pour laisser le jeune couple, et remarquèrent vite que Hermione était seule, enfermée dans son chagrin. D'un commun accord, Fred et George se placèrent chacun d'un côté et de l'autre de la jeune femme, passant l'un le bras autour de sa taille, l'autre de ses épaules. La jeune femme se sentit particulièrement touchée par l'attention. Les jumeaux avaient toujours fait partie de son entourage proche depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le monde des sorciers. Et même si elle avait passé sa cinquième année à les réprimander pour leurs produits, elle savait qu'elle pouvait les compter parmi ses amis.

La cérémonie commença. Kingsley, que Hermione connaissait bien pour avoir fait la bataille des sept Potter en duo avec lui, commença un discours simple et poignant. La guerre avait fait des ravages, avait marqué des centaines de vies à jamais. Combien de personnes mortes étaient des amis, de la famille, des camarades ? Voldemort était mort pour de bon cette fois, et à présent l'heure était à la reconstruction. Le temps du deuil était là, il était inévitable. Mais c'était à eux de faire en sorte qu'il ne dure pas, afin de reprendre le court de leur nouvelle vie, une vie sans menace. Après les guerres, viennent les temps de joie, de mariages et de renouveau.

Hermione grimaça à ces mots. La joie, elle ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Ron avait toujours été celui qui avait le petit mot pour rire dans leur trio. Qui arriverait à nouveau à la faire rire sans raison aucune après un long moment de tension ? Le mariage, elle n'y avait jamais réellement été confrontée, mais elle l'avait imaginé avec Ron. Le renouveau ? Quel renouveau alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu ? Elle laissa échapper à nouveau quelques larmes qu'elle essuya du coin de sa manche.

Fred, à ses côtés, le vit, et malgré son chagrin, la serra contre lui. Il savait que son jeune frère et la jeune fille avait partagé bien plus que des aventures. Tout le monde avait vu la jalousie de Ron lorsqu'elle avait été au bal de Noël durant le Tournois des Trois, enfin Quatre, Sorciers, avec le champion de Quidditch Viktor Krum. Tout le monde avait vu la douleur dans les yeux d'Hermione lorsque le rouquin était sorti avec Lavande, l'année suivante. Même George et lui, alors qu'ils n'étaient même plus à Poudlard.

Comment allait-elle se remettre de sa mort ? Lui avait son jumeau, sa famille. Ils allaient rester soudés entre eux. Mais pour elle, ne serait-ce pas trop dur de revenir chez eux ? Elle était la bienvenue, elle faisait partie de la famille au même titre que Harry, mais venir au Terrier sans que Ron ne soit là ?

Ron fut enterré au Ministère, là où reposaient les sorciers et sorcières qui avaient marqués le monde magique. Les Weasley avaient longuement hésité. Ils auraient aussi voulu que sa tombe soit au Terrier, pour que le rouquin reste chez lui, avec sa famille. Puis finalement, ils s'étaient dit que ça serait trop dur pour eux de le savoir mort si près de leur maison. Et en riant à travers quelques larmes, ils s'étaient dit que Ron aurait apprécié l'honneur d'être enterré avec des héros comme Bowman Wright -inventeur du vif d'or, Jocelyn Wadcock -grande joueuse de Quidditch, ou encore Félix Labeille -inventeur de la potion Felix Felicis. Harry et Hermione n'avaient rien dit, mais avaient été partagés par cette décision. D'un côté, il savaient bien tous les deux que Ron aurait été ravi. Mais ne valait-il mieux pas qu'il soient enterré comme tout le monde, dans un cimetière ?

Le soir qui suivit la cérémonie, Harry et Hermione refusèrent poliment l'offre des Weasley à venir dormir chez eux. Ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble, de se soutenir l'un l'autre. Harry avait hérité de la maison des Black, que Sirius lui avait cédée. C'est donc naturellement qu'il allèrent y passer la nuit, dormant ensemble dans une chambre où ils n'avaient jamais dormi, pour éviter de réveiller de douloureux souvenirs liés à Ron.

Voilà mon premier chapitre ! Le début risque d'être triste, compte tenu des circonstances, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire ne sera pas tout le long comme ça ! (avec Fred, vous vous attendez à quoi en même temps !)

N'hésitez pas à venir en commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

️ Ayant des examens jusqu'au 18 janvier, je ne garantie pas la publication de la suite régulièrement jusqu'à cette date. Mais il y en aura tout de même 1 ou 2 ! ️


	3. Été

Ceci est un chapitre de transition pour installer un peu le contexte de l'histoire qui va arriver (donc il est important même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose).

oOoOoOoOoOo

L'été qui suivit fut long et douloureux. Le Ministère avait demandé à des volontaires, venus nombreux, d'aider à reconstruire le château. Poudlard était en ruines, rien n'avait été épargné, si ce n'est la bibliothèque -au grand soulagement d'Hermione, le bureau directorial, et quelques rares salles de cours. Les dortoirs étaient saccagés, même si ceux des Serpentards étaient le moins touchés.

Les membres restants de l'Armée de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre de Phénix étaient tous présents. L'ensemble des Weasley aussi, en mémoire pour Ron. Cela leur permettaient aussi de maintenir leurs pensées loin de leur douleur de l'avoir perdu.

Mais Harry et Hermione en étaient incapables. Incapables de se tenir là où leur meilleur ami avait passé six années à leurs côtés. Là où ils avaient vu trop de leurs camarades et amis mourir. Là où Ron était mort.

Personne ne leur en voulait de ne pas rester, après tout, Harry avait tué le plus grand mage noir de leur époque, et Hermione était sa meilleure amie, participant à la harde tâche durant leurs longs mois de cavales. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils étaient donc retournés au Square Grimmaurd. Durant les semaines qui suivirent, ils avaient tout nettoyé, fait du tri -enlevé l'affreuse Mrs Black pour placer le tableau au grenier où ils ne l'entendraient plus hurler. Ils avaient aussi arrangé les pièces pour que Harry s'y sente un peu plus comme chez lui, sans pour autant retirer les souvenirs de son feu parrain. Ils n'avaient notamment pas touché à la chambre de Sirius, mais avaient changé les couleurs des tapisseries des murs, les rendant plus gaies. Ginny était aussi venue quelques fois les aider, avec Luna, et Hermione s'était sentie obligée de rester avec la Serdaigle pour laisser un peu d'intimité à son meilleur ami.

Étonnamment, Kreattur avait aussi aidé les jeunes sorciers, notamment avec tous les objets plein de magie noir qu'il avait apporté au Ministère pour qu'ils soient étudiés puis détruits. Il avait particulièrement apprécié que Harry lui offre le faux médaillon de Serpentard, ayant appartenu à Regulus. Il s'était montré plus agréable, plus enclin à les servir, même s'il avait toujours du mal à voir une née-moldue dans la "grande et prestigieuse maison Black".

Vers la fin du mois de juillet, lorsqu'ils avaient enfin terminé de tout réaménager, Hermione parla à Harry de son souhait de retrouver ses parents pour leur rendre la mémoire. Le Survivant avait bien entendu approuvé l'idée. Partir en Australie lui ferait du bien. Elle n'aurait pas de souvenirs rattachés à Ron à chaque instant autour d'elle, et elle découvrirait de nouveaux horizons tout en retrouvant sa famille. La jeune femme avait tenu à ce que son meilleur ami l'accompagne, pour les mêmes raisons. Et après avoir longuement hésité, il avait accepté.

Ils étaient donc retournés au Terrier pour la première fois depuis deux mois, pour annoncer la nouvelle aux Weasley. Revoir la maison qui les avait si souvent accueillis sans Ron leur avait plus de mal que ce qu'ils avaient pensé. Ils revoyaient leur ami descendre les escaliers en courant lorsqu'ils arrivaient, dégnommer le jardin, jouer au Quidditch, manger comme un ogre affamé sur la table de la cuisine...

Molly avait voulu que quelqu'un les accompagne, mais Bill et Fleur avaient compris le besoin d'éloignement des deux sorciers, et les avaient défendu. Harry et Hermione avaient donc promis d'envoyer rapidement de leurs nouvelles, et de partir avec tout de même un maximum de précautions. Ils avaient dîné au Terrier, et même les jumeaux n'avaient su les dérider. Pourtant, Harry était entre Ginny et George, et Hermione entre les deux farceurs. La brune avait presque sourit lorsque Fred lui avait fait quelques chatouilles, mais Ron leur manquait trop, surtout dans ces lieux.

Le soir, ils étaient retournés dormir au square, et avaient fait leurs valises. Avant de partir par portoloin, ils avaient décidé de passer chez Andromeda Tonks. La sorcière s'occupait depuis la mort de sa fille et de son gendre du petit Teddy. Etant son parrain, Harry passait le voir au moins deux à trois fois par semaine. Il s'était immédiatement senti responsable du petit métamorphage qui ressemblait tant à sa mère. Ayant grandi loin de tout amour familial, le sorcier avait tenu à prendre son rôle très à cœur, ne voulant pas que le petit grandisse sans amour, malgré sa grand-mère. De plus, Andromeda était aussi le dernier lien qu'il avait avec Sirius Black, les deux étant cousins. Souvent, elle lui parlait de lui lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ayant parfois aperçu aussi un certain James Potter avec lui. Il était donc normal pour Harry d'informer la grand-mère de son filleul qu'ils partaient quelques temps, sans connaître la durée exacte de leur voyage.

Andromeda avait accueilli la nouvelle avec bienveillance, comprenant le besoin d'Hermione, qui accompagnait souvent Harry. Elle avait perdu sa fille unique durant la guerre, et elle se mettait à la place des parents de la jeune femme.

C'est ainsi que les deux amis partirent par portoloin en fin d'après-midi. Kingsley Shacklebolt, devenu Ministre de la Magie, leur avait fait un sauf-conduit afin d'éviter tout scandale médiatique. Qu'irait écrire Rita Skeeter dans la Gazette du Sorcier si l'on apprenait que les deux héros de la guerre quittaient le pays ?

Ils pouvaient évidemment partir en transplanant, ou faire eux-même leur portoloin, mais transplaner dans un lieu inconnu aussi loin était dangereux, tout comme choisir le lieu d'atterrissage du portoloin. C'est pourquoi ils partaient du Ministère britannique vers l'ambassade anglaise d'Egypte, puis celle d'Inde pour ensuite arriver dans celle de Sydney.

Une fois sur place, arrivé au milieu de la nuit, Harry et Hermione se rendirent, comme leur avait indiqué le sorcier de l'ambassade, dans une auberge sorcière deux rues plus loin. Ils prirent une chambre, quitte à dormir dans le même lit, ne souhaitant pas se séparer. Le lendemain, ils prirent un annuaire moldu national, cherchant des dentistes au nom de Wilkins. Hermione leur avait fait changer de nom en modifiant leur mémoire, par mesure de précaution.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux amis pour les trouver : ils s'étaient installés dans la petite ville côtière de Bulli à une heure de route. N'ayant pas d'argent moldu australien, Harry et Hermione se renseignèrent à l'ambassade, qui leur indiqua alors le Magicobus, qui avait le même système partout dans le monde. Heureux, il arrivèrent finalement sur place qu'en une petite demi-heure. Le chauffeur, un jeune homme qu'ils trouvèrent fort sympathique, les déposa devant le cabinet dentaire, et Hermione sentit tout de suite son ventre se nouer. Par la fenêtre, elle avait aperçu sa mère occupée à lire un magasine, une tasse dans la main. Ce devait être sa pause.

Harry lui serra affectueusement la main pour la rassurer, et ils avancèrent ensemble en direction de l'entrée du cabinet, jusqu'à ce que la brune s'arrête et se tourne vers son meilleur ami, la mine embêtée.

\- Harry... Merci de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici, mais je préfère affronter ça toute seule. Tu veux bien m'attendre ici ?

Sa voix s'était faite toute petite ; elle se sentait mal de lui demander cela, surtout qu'il avait fait tout ce voyage avec elle. Mais le sorcier lui sourit simplement.

\- Je comprends. Je vais prévenir les Weasley que nous les avons trouvé en t'attendant, et leur dire que nous n'avons eu aucun problème.

\- Tu as raison oui, Molly était folle d'inquiétude de nous laisser partir comme ça.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et Hermione entra dans le cabinet.

oOoOoOo

Elle y resta une grosse heure, avant de ressortir, les yeux bouffis et le visage encore rougi. Harry se précipita vers elle, inquiet, mais elle le rassura d'un petit sourire en essuyant une dernière larme sur sa joue.

\- Ils nous invitent à dormir chez eux ce soir, pour que je puisse terminer de tout leur raconter et leur expliquer. Ils n'ont pas très bien pris la nouvelle au début, mais ils ont fini par comprendre pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision.

Elle souffla, comme soulagée d'un poids, et Harry la trouva soudainement épuisée, toute la tension accumulée s'étant volatilisée.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille marcher sur la plage ? proposa-t-il après une hésitation.

\- Il faut qu'on retourne chercher nos affaires à l'auberge avant, lui répondit-elle en secouant doucement la tête. Mais je t'avoue que je ne dirais pas non à une petite promenade ensuite.

oOoOoOo

Harry resta une semaine avec Hermione en Australie, avant de la laisser profiter pleinement des retrouvailles avec ses parents. Il retourna au Square Grimmaurd qu'il trouva bien vide sans elle, malgré la présence de Kreattur. L'elfe de maison lui était devenu beaucoup plus serviable et agréable, et prenait soin de faire le ménage et la cuisine correctement. Harry lui avait aussi aménagé une sorte de petite chambre, et il avait été ravi, y entreposant toutes sortes de souvenirs liés aux Black. Ginny l'avait rejoint immédiatement après qu'elle eut appris son retour, à la fois pour fuir l'ambiance écrasante du Terrier et pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Si elle se montrait forte devant sa mère, elle abaissait plus facilement ses barrière en présence du jeune homme, et ils se laissaient souvent aller à des soirées nostalgiques, repensant à Ron, parfois en riant, parfois en pleurant.

oOoOoOo

L'été se termina ainsi. Hermione ne revint en Angleterre qu'une dizaine de jours avant sa rentrée à Poudlard, afin de faire ses achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le Professeur McGonagall, après la restauration du château, avait pris la direction, et chaque élève était invité à refaire son année. Ses parents avaient finalement décidé de rester à Bulli, s'y sentant mieux qu'à Londres, et profitant de la plage régulièrement. Ils avaient convenu qu'elle les retrouverait à Noël si elle se sentait de faire le voyage, et Mrs Granger avait prévu d'aménager une chambre pour sa fille, ce qui avait mis les larmes aux yeux à la jeune femme.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà ! On va retrouver Fred au prochain chapitre, ne vous en faites pas, et l'histoire peut commencer !

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit chapitre ?


	4. 1e septembre

Cette histoire risque de contenir des scènes de sexe explicites plus tard. Vous êtes prévenus maintenant même si ça n'arrivera pas avant un moment, mais je préfère le dire tout de suite.

oOoOoOoOo

1e septembre. Pendant six ans, cette date avait été pour Hermione synonyme de bonheur, de nouvelle année scolaire, de nouveaux cours à apprendre, mais aussi et surtout de retrouvailles avec ses amis. Hors cette année, il n'y aurait plus ses amis. Oh bien sûr elle serait toujours avec Ginny, elle croiserait Luna à la bibliothèque, elle serait en cours avec Neville, Dean, Seamus. Mais il n'y aurait ni Harry, ni Ron. Si son coeur saignait encore en repensant au rouquin, elle se refusait de pleurer. Quatre mois étaient passés, et même si jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier, elle s'était mentalement giflée et avait décidé d'aller de l'avant.

A son retour en Angleterre, elle avait bien vu que Harry cachait sa douleur sous un masque. Comment pouvait-il oublier son meilleur ami ? Elle avait essayé de lui parler, mais elle savait tout autant que lui que seul le temps ferait partir peu à peu la douleur, comme lorsque le Survivant avait perdu son parrain.

Aussi, il avait accepté la proposition de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Le Ministre lui avait proposé, ainsi qu'à Hermione qui avait poliment décliné l'offre, d'accéder directement à la deuxième année d'étude d'Auror. Il avait estimé que vaincre Voldemort compensait largement les ASPIC, et lui donnait l'expérience nécessaire pour sauter une année. Harry avait saisi l'opportunité : il pouvait faire quelque chose d'utile, qui pourrait lui permettre de se racheter pour les morts de la guerre, qu'il estimait de sa faute, et éviter de retourner à Poudlard en même temps. L'école de sorcellerie, qu'il avait considéré pendant de longues années comme sa maison, était à présent pleine de nombreux souvenirs douloureux. Il y avait vu trop de ses proches mourir. Remus Lupin, qui avait été le premier des amis de son père qu'il rencontra, son premier lien avec ses parents. Tonks, sa si pétillante femme, fabuleuse Auror et courageuse sorcière. Dumbledore, qui avait été son mentor durant ses années à Poudlard. Severus Rogue, qui malgré toutes ses années à l'humilier et le haïr, avait joué double-jeu et lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Et de nombreux de ses camarades de classe : Padma Patil, Colin Crivey,... Et aussi et surtout : Ron, son meilleur ami. Comment pourrait-il retourner passer sa dernière année sans celui qui l'avait guidé dans son arrivée dans le monde sorcier ?

Le jeune homme trouvait que sa meilleure amie avait bien plus de courage que lui, et il savait qu'il allait devoir la soutenir malgré la distance. Elle ne lui montrait que rarement ses moments de faiblesse, mais il savait que c'était encore douloureux pour elle.

\- Tu es prêt Harry ?

La voix d'Hermione le tira de ses pensées. Il allait l'accompagner à King's Cross pour son départ à Poudlard. Cela leur ferait bizarre à tous les deux, mais l'un comme l'autre comprenait les choix qu'ils avaient pris.

Les deux amis s'étaient préparés au Square Grimmaurd, malgré l'invitation pressante de Molly à dormir chez eux pour la dernière rentrée de la jeune femme. Mais comment revivre la rentrée chez les Weasley sans Ron ? Mrs Weasley avait compris, les larmes aux yeux, et leur avait fait promettre d'être à l'heure sur le quai. Ginny avait hésité à demander à sa mère de dormir avec Harry et Hermione, mais s'était ravisée, sachant d'une part que sa mère ne le voudrait pas, et d'autre part que la matriarche avait besoin de s'occuper de quelqu'un encore un peu avant qu'elle ne quitte le Terrier.

\- J'arrive, je t'attendais.

Harry descendit les escaliers rapidement, rejoignant Hermione lui avait une expression mitigée sur le visage. Un petit sourire contrit pour le remercier de venir, cachant à peine la grimace de l'angoisse de retourner à Poudlard toute seule.

\- Tu n'as pas ta valise ? s'étonna le sorcier en cherchant l'objet des yeux.

\- Ici.

La jeune femme tapotait la poche de sa veste, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait rétrécit ses affaires. Il n'y avait que la cage de Pattenrond à transporter.

Hermione prit les devants et sortit de la maison, attendant Harry sur le perron pendant qu'il lançait quelques sorts sur la porte pour la verrouiller. Ils marchèrent suite quelques rues, allant dans une petite ruelle pour transplaner à l'abri des moldus, et arrivèrent directement à la gare de King's Cross.

Comme chaque année, la gare était bondée, et ils esquivèrent les passant pour traverser la barrière magique. Il était dix heures trente, et Hermione rendit leur taille normal à ses affaires, les plaçant sur un chariot pour qu'un employé de la gare les transporte plus facilement à l'intérieur du train.

\- Tu vois Ginny ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête, cherchant quelques têtes rousses parmi la foule.

\- Non, mais tu connais les Weasley, ils vont arriver juste à l'heure pour le départ du train.

Les deux amis gloussèrent en échangeant un regard. Chaque année c'était la même chose au Terrier, et finalement, ils se dirent que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils n'y soient pas allés.

\- Que vous êtes mauvaises langues.

\- Vous descendez dans notre estime.

Sursautant, ils se retournèrent vers les jumeaux qui étaient apparus derrière eux.

\- George ! Fred ! Vous accompagnez Ginny ?

\- Ginny, et toi aussi Hermione, à moins que tu aies changé d'avis et que tu n'ailles finalement pas à Poudlard cette année ?

La brune secoua la tête en souriant, les yeux fermés. Elle devait avouer que les jumeaux avaient toujours su lui rendre le sourire. Ils avaient été particulièrement présents pour elle à l'enterrement de Ron et les jours suivant, se plaçant toujours à côté d'elle pour la soutenir lorsque Harry était avec Ginny.

\- Mais vous avez quand même raison, ajouta Fred, Ginny, papa et maman n'étaient pas encore prêt quand nous sommes partis.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes partis plus tôt ? s'enquit la jeune femme, parlant pour eux deux.

\- Oh, vous connaissez notre chère et tendre mère... commença Fred.

\- Elle est tellement calme et reposante le jour de la rentrée...

\- La maison est dans une ambiance saine...

Les deux amis pouffèrent, comprenant mieux à présent. Il était vrai que Molly Weasley était toujours particulièrement stressée la veille et le jour de la rentrée.

La discussion dévia, les jumeaux taquinant Hermione sur sa non-nomination au titre de Préfète cette année. La jeune femme avait en effet eu une conversation avec le Professeur McGonagall courant juin sur un possible rôle de Préfète-en-chef, mais la brune avait décliné, malgré qu'elle fut honorée qu'on le lui propose. Elle ne se voyait pas assumer encore des responsabilités après des mois de guerres, et elle voulait vivre une année tranquille, où elle ne se focaliserait que sur ses études. La nouvelle directrice avait hoché la tête, parfaitement compréhensive.

Finalement, le reste des Weasley arriva sur le quai, Molly pressant son mari et sa fille. Hermione sourit devant cette image familière, et presque instinctivement, elle chercha Ron du regard, son coeur se serrant brusquement. Elle baissa les yeux pour masquer son trouble. Cette année s'annonçait douloureuse.

\- Hermione, je peux te parler un instant ?

Relevant son visage, elle intercepta un regard entendu entre les jumeaux, puis suivit Fred qui l'éloigna un peu du groupe qu'ils formaient pour se cacher derrière un pilier de la gare. Il paraissait soucieux, et le regard qu'il lui porta toucha la jeune fille, qui sentit son coeur légèrement moins lourd.

\- Je sais que l'année va être dure pour toi, commença le rouquin en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie, sans doute plus que pour Ginny. Mais tu es une fille forte, Mione. Et la sorcière la plus douée de ta génération, tu vas y arriver, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sentit soudainement ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle avait oublié la gentillesse des jumeaux. Elle hocha la tête, sa vue troublée et un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Oh tu sais ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Et on a décidé avec George de venir vous voir à Pré-au-Lard avec Ginny. Ça nous rappellera des souvenirs, et on pourra embêter Rosemerta.

Hermione rit doucement, se rappelant parfaitement le comportement des jumeaux aux Trois Balais.

\- On est vraiment inquiet pour toi, avec George, reprit Fred, le visage soudain plus sérieux. Pour Harry aussi, mais on sait que Ginny ne le lâchera pas. Et surtout qu'il ne voudra pas qu'on lui remonte le moral.

Le rouquin marque un silence pendant que la jeune femme assimilait ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Tu nous écriras ? De toutes façons, si tu ne le fais pas nous on le fera ! Et peut-être que tu trouveras quelques articles de la boutique, il va bien falloir que quelqu'un te fasse désobéir au règlement maintenant que Harry a tué Voldemort !

Hermione éclata de rire. Il était vrai que son année allait être des plus calmes sans ses meilleurs amis ni la menace d'une guerre au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Tu sais que je peux très bien contourner le règlement toute seule aussi ? Il me semble l'avoir déjà fait.

\- C'est vrai, je n'en reviens toujours pas d'ailleurs, que tu aies eu cette idée pour l'Armée de Dumbledore !

\- En même temps, comment ne pas résister quand on repense à...

\- Freddie ? Mione ?

George arriva avec une mine inquiète de les avoir vu disparaître si longtemps, mais son visage s'illumina d'un sourire lorsqu'il vit les visage joyeux qu'affichaient son jumeau et Hermione.

\- Eh, ça s'amuse sans moi ici ?

\- On avait convenu que je lui remonterai le moral, c'est ce que je fais ! protesta Fred.

\- Je pensais pas que tu pourrais être drôle sans moi.

Fred tapa l'arrière de la tête de son frère sous les rires d'Hermione.

\- Le train va bientôt partir, maman commençait à vous chercher et je suis venu avant qu'elle ne commence à s'imaginer des choses.

\- S'imaginer des... oh !

La brune rougit et frappa le bras de George, faussement vexée, et rejoignit les autres pendant que le rouquin râlait.

\- Vous vous êtes mis d'accord pour me frapper à tour de rôle ou quoi ?

Harry regardait Ginny qui écoutait d'un oreille les derniers conseils de sa mère en hochant la tête distraitement, et Arthur supportait sa femme en souriant.

\- Ah vous voilà vous deux ! s'écria Molly lorsqu'elle les vit arriver. Le train va bientôt partir, quelle idée tu as eu Fred de l'emmener ailleurs comme ça ! Elle va manquer le train à cause de toi. Oh Hermione chérie, prends soin de toi cette année, ne te surcharge pas de travaille. Ne proteste pas, je te connais jeune fille. Profite de ta dernière année, c'est toujours la meilleure, ajouta-t-elle en coulant un regard amoureux à son mari. Allez, montez vite dans le train !

La matriarche serra Hermione dans ses bras, puis sa fille, qu'elle garda un long moment.

\- Bonne année Hermione, on te revoit à Noël ? questionna gentiment Arthur alors que la brune s'avançait pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Oh, je vais sans doute aller voir mes parents en Australie, mais je viendrais vous voir quand même quelques jours.

\- Bien, bien.

La sorcière se détourna alors de lui pour se tourner vers les jumeaux, qui la regardaient les mains dans les poches et un sourire en coin.

\- Je suppose qu'on se revoit à Pré-au-Lard alors ?

\- Tout à fait, et on compte sur toi pour avoir quelques nouvelles de Rusard !

\- Et passe le bonjour à Peeves de notre part aussi, compléta George.

La brune secoua la tête avec un sourire faussement blasée, et elle s'avança vers eux pour les embrasser, mais ils se synchronisèrent pour la serrer dans leurs bras en même temps, comme ils le faisaient avec leur soeur.

\- A bientôt Mione !

Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire, et se tourna finalement vers Harry. Sa gorge se serra en croisant son regard, et elle se précipita pour l'enlacer. Automatiquement, les bras du sorcier se refermèrent sur elle, la tenant fermement contre lui.

\- Tu vas me manquer Harry... souffla-t-elle contre son oreille, retenant quelques larmes.

\- Toi aussi Hermione.

Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, elle n'aurait pas senti les tremblements dans sa voix, et elle se détacha un peu.

\- Promets-moi de m'écrire. Dis-moi comment se passe ta formation d'Auror. Et ne te fourre pas dans les ennuis, je ne serais pas là pour te couvrir cette fois. Et fais tes devoirs régulièrement ! Après tu vas crouler sous le travail, je te connais.

Harry souriait, et sa meilleure amie se stoppa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme un idiot ?

\- Toi.

\- Comment ça moi ?

\- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras mes dates d'examens toute seule et que tu arriveras à me faire réviser à distance.

\- Harry !

Elle fit semblant de s'offusquer, mais l'amusement se lisait tout de même sur son visage, et elle rit avec lui.

\- Fais tout de même attention à toi.

\- Je vais essayer. Et toi, ne t'enfermes pas trop à la bibliothèque. On ne sera pas là pour te rapporter des sandwichs dans la salle commune.

Ils se sourirent, et se serrèrent une dernière fois dans leurs bras.

\- Au fait, tu as un petit souvenir de moi dans ta valise.

Hermione recula, intriguée, mais Molly la brusqua pour qu'elle monte dans un wagon avant que le Poudlard Express ne parte sans elle, et elle suivit Ginny après un dernier regard curieux à son meilleur ami. Qu'avait-il mis dans sa valise sans qu'elle ne le remarque ?

oOoOoOoOo

Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre !

Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai hâte de lire vos petits commentaires !


	5. Retour à Poudlard

Si on enlevait l'absence de ses meilleurs amis, du changement de directeur, des nouveaux professeurs de métamorphose, une jeune femme venue d'Allemagne et de défense contre les forces du mal, Strugis Podmore, un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, du nombre de premières années qui avait doublé, et du faible de septièmes années, Hermione pouvait dire que sa rentrée était des plus normales. Le château avait été rebâti à l'identique, et l'on ne voyait les différences qu'à l'état des boiseries des meubles.

Elle passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Neville lorsqu'ils étaient en cours, et Ginny et Luna les rejoignaient lors des repas ou de leurs pauses. Les sixièmes et les septièmes années partageaient le même dortoir à présent. Nombre d'entre eux avaient été blessés durant la bataille ou s'étaient fait tuer en se battant pour défendre leur école. Lavande Brown, au grand soulagement d'Hermione, n'était pas revenue à Poudlard. La blessure que Greyback lui avait infligée lui avait imposé une nouvelle condition de loup-garou, et la jeune femme était trop honteuse pour revenir étudier. Elle suivait donc des cours à distance, bichonnée par ses parents d'après Parvati Patil. Cette dernière était devenue bien plus calme et réservée depuis le décès de sa soeur jumelle, et se concentrait sur ses études, en hommage à Padma qui avait elle était envoyée à Serdaigle lors de leur répartition. L'indienne passait depuis pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque avec Hermione, qui avait été particulièrement surprise au départ, mais avait finalement apprécié de ne pas se retrouver seule trop souvent.

La journée, la sorcière se focalisait sur ses cours, prenant deux fois plus de notes que le reste de ses camarades. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas en classe, elle était à la bibliothèque pour ne penser à rien d'autre que ses études. Elle s'autorisait tout de même quelques pauses, Ginny et Neville l'arrachant de son antre régulièrement. Elle était particulièrement touchée par cette attention. Si Harry et Ron la laissaient travailler sans oser la déranger, ils lui apportaient toujours de quoi manger lorsqu'elle sauter les repas. Mais pour Ginny, hors de question qu'elle passe autant de temps dans la bibliothèque : il fallait qu'elle aère sa tête de temps en temps, et la grande salle était l'endroit idéal pour penser à autre chose que les cours d'après la rouquine.

Cependant, bien qu'elle adora les repas que servaient les elfes de maison, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Ron qui se goinfrait à chaque fois face à elle, toujours affamé en sortant de cours. Les premiers jours avaient été particulièrement difficiles pour elle, si bien qu'elle écourtait ses repas, n'avalant presque rien, et partait se réfugier dans son dortoir avec des livres de cours. Parfois le soir, elle se donnait le temps pour répondre aux jumeaux qui n'avaient pas menti sur leur désir de prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme régulièrement. Le lendemain de son arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait déjà reçu une lettre de leur part, la touchant plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ils racontaient dramatiquement à quel point ils s'ennuyaient sans Ginny et elle à embêter, mais ils promettaient de remédier à ça rapidement.

Elle avait emporté pas mal de lectures personnelles pour se détendre le soir, comme elle le faisait chaque année, mais elle était incapable d'ouvrir un livre. Elle culpabilisait de prendre du bon temps alors que Harry se sentait seul dans sa formation d'Auror, tout le monde le voyant en héro et non comme un jeune homme qui voulait simplement profiter de la vie à présent. Alors elle travaillait sans relâche, en ne pensant pas non plus à Ron et à sa douloureuse absence.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de réviser autant Hermione, lança Ginny alors qu'elle rejoignait le dortoir après une partie de bataille explosive avec Seamus.

\- J'ai les ASPIC à la fin de l'année, et j'ai perdu un an avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, il faut que...

\- Il faut que tu te détendes surtout ! Tu vas finir par exploser à la fin. Je veux bien comprendre que tu sois stressée, mais les examens ne sont que dans neuf mois ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger cet affreux livre d'études des runes et me prendre un roman.

\- Mais la bibliothèque est fermée à cette heure-ci Ginny !

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'en as apporté aucun cette année ? Alors qu'il y en avait toujours au moins une dizaine à chaque fois dans ta valise ?

Hermione rougit en baissant les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à son amie, mais ne voulait pas non plus prendre du plaisir à lire quelque chose d'autre que ses cours. La rouquine ne lui laissa tout bonnement pas le choix. Elle lui arracha son manuel des mains, et attrapa tous ses autres livres de cours, sous ses protestations.

\- Je te les rendrai, c'est promis ! Mais maintenant, un roman, de la poésie, du théâtre, n'importe quoi, mais pas ces fichus cours.

La brune soupira, et sortit de son lit pour aller vers sa commode, dénichant le livre qu'elle lisait à la fin des vacances. Il s'agissait d'un roman policier, ce qui lui permettait de réfléchir à la résolution de l'enquête tout en se détendant. Elle retourna sur sa couverture, repositionna les oreillers, jeta un dernier regard noir à Ginny, et ferma les rideaux autour d'elle pour être tranquille.

Elle plaça une petite couverture en laine bleue qu'elle avait toujours eue depuis petite sur ses jambes, et ouvrit l'ouvrage. Mais au lieu de trouver son marque page, elle trouva un parchemin vierge et une enveloppe. Elle fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant sans mal le bout de papier.

"Ma chère Hermione,

Je t'écris actuellement alors que tu es en train de préparer tes affaires pour ton départ à Poudlard demain. C'est étrange pour moi de me dire que tu y retournes seule, mais c'est ton choix et je le comprends parfaitement. Tu auras enfin une année tranquille, comme tu l'as toujours rêvée. C'est vrai, quelle idée tu as eu d'être amie avec moi si tu voulais simplement travailler ? Mais bon, j'espère que tu garderas tout de même les quelques bonnes habitudes que tu avais ces dernières années. C'est pour ça que je te laisse la carte du maraudeur. De toutes façons, tu en auras plus besoin que moi, en formation au Ministère. J'ai hésité à te laisser aussi la cape d'invisibilité, mais c'est une des rares choses que je garde de mon père. Même si cette carte vient aussi en partie de lui.

Je sais très bien que tu n'iras pas enfreindre le règlement de toi-même, mais sait-on jamais. Peut-être que nos aventures te manqueront ?

En attendant, je pense qu'elle n'est plus à jour, avec les rénovations et les passages secrets qui ont été fermé. Et je pense qu'il s'agit d'un bon défi pour toi de justement la remettre à jour, qu'en dis-tu ? Te connaissant, tu vas t'enfermer dans tes cours, même si je compte sur Ginny pour te faire souffler de temps en temps.

Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été très doué pour terminer une lettre, mais je vais faire un effort pour toi, parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que tu le mérites.

Je t'embrasse,

Harry"

Une larme coula sur sa joue, et elle renifla doucement. Harry avait toujours terminé ses lettres par un "salut" rapide, voire rien du tout. Et sa lettre lui montrait aussi qu'il la connaissait parfaitement, autant qu'elle le connaissait.

Hermione attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur la carte du maraudeur.

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises" souffla-t-elle pour ne pas être entendue.

L'encre apparut doucement sur le parchemin, et celui-ci se brouilla un instant. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Jamais elle n'avait vu cela, et une inscription apparut par-dessus la carte du château.

"Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue

spécialistes en assistance

aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups

sont fiers de vous présenter

la nouvelle carte du Maraudeur.

Les plans du château ont changé,

Croyez-vous que nous n'y aurions pas pensé ?"

Hermione sourit, à la fois amusée et blasée. Ils étaient vraiment doués. Et malgré la bonne volonté de Harry, elle ne pourrait pas se changer les idées en refaisant la carte. Par habitude et par curiosité, elle observa alors les personnes présentes sur le parchemin. Ginny était toujours à côté d'elle dans le dortoir, Neville remontait dans le sien en parlant avec un sixième année. Plus personne ne circulait dans les couloirs, en dehors des préfets qui faisaient leur ronde, mais deux inscriptions particulières attirèrent son attention. Au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, Drago Malfoy était en compagnie de Luna.

\- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ensemble ? grommela-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as parlé Hermione ?

\- Oh non rien je réfléchissais à haute voix, ne t'en fais pas Ginny.

\- Arrête de faire travailler ton cerveau !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant un peu, puis se reconcentra sur la carte. A présent, Luna empruntaient les escaliers pour sans doute rentrer dans son dortoir, tandis que le Serpentard restait en haut.

Un instant, la jeune femme regretta la cape d'invisibilité de son meilleur ami, mais elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il l'ait gardé.

Voyant que Luna était à présent dans le dortoir des Serdaigle, Hermione rangea la carte après avoir prononcé la formule adéquate Elle prit ensuite un parchemin pour répondre à Harry, et lui expliquer ce qu'elle venait de voir. Effectivement, son année risquait finalement de manquer de piquant, et enquêter sur Malfoy pouvait être une occupation périscolaire à mi-temps.

oOoOoOoOo

C'est un chapitre un peu court, mais on sait au moins quelle était la surprise de Harry, les jumeaux écrivent à Hermione, et une petite intrigue se met en place...

D'ailleurs, indice pour le chapitre suivant : le jour où Hermione découvre la carte du maraudeur est un vendredi.


	6. Suivre les joncheruines

\- Allez Hermione, debout !

La brune grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna contre son oreiller pour se cacher de la lumière qu'avait amenée Ginny en ouvrant les rideaux de son lit.

\- C'est la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année, lève-toi !

Ah c'est donc pour ça qu'elle est debout avant moi, songea Hermione en décidant de sortir doucement des couvertures, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. Elle les frotta paresseusement, ce qui permit à son amie de lui sauter dessus en hurlant sans qu'elle ne la voit approcher.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MIONE !

\- Armph...

Elles étaient à présent toutes les deux écroulées sur le lit de la plus âgée et la rouquine riait alors qu'elle se dégageait.

\- Tu voulais que je me lève pour pouvoir me recoucher après, c'est ça Gin' ?

Ginny pouffa, cachant sa bouche de sa main comme une enfant, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Je t'avoue que ce n'était pas du tout prémédité, mais la tentation était vraiment trop grande pour y résister.

Hermione grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se leva pour de bon, parfaitement réveillée.

\- Merci au fait. J'avais complètement oublié quel jour on était.

\- Je sais bien, tu es tellement absorbée par tes cours que tu ne lis même plus la Gazette du Sorcier. Bon, même si je t'avoue que c'est pas très intéressant en ce moment non plus. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que le procès de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy sera le weekend prochain.

\- Oh ! s'écria la brune en écarquillant les yeux. J'avais complètement oublié oui ! Et celui de leur fils, c'était pendant mon séjour en Australie non ? Comment ça c'est passé ? J'étais tellement ailleurs que j'ai oublié de demander à Harry à mon retour !

\- Comme tu le sais, ils ont commencé par les sorciers mineurs au début de la guerre, ce que soit dit en passant, je ne comprends pas. Ils auraient dû commencer par les mangemorts les plus dangereux, non ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je pense qu'ils voulaient terminer les procès pour ceux qui pouvaient réintégrer Poudlard en premier. Ça les aurait sans doute pénalisé de rentrer plus tard que les autres, ou de ne pas pouvoir rentrer du tout.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, comme toujours. Mais bref, Harry a témoigné en sa faveur, comme Luna et Dean. Ils savent que Malfoy vous a laissé vous échapper lorsque vous étiez prisonniers dans le manoir de sa famille. Et il a tout confessé. Ce que Voldemort l'obligeait à faire, menaçant sa mère, ou encore les traitements que lui faisaient subir Bellatrix Lestrange. Il a donné des noms de mangemorts, celui des lieux dont il connaissait l'existence. Il a été acquitté. D'autant plus qu'il ne portait pas la marque, comme les Malfoy étaient en disgrâce auprès de Voldemort vers la fin de la guerre.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête à l'entente de ces informations. Elle s'y attendait un peu. Malfoy avait surtout été formaté par son père et leur entourage, il avait subi cette guerre, comme beaucoup.

\- Bon, maintenant, parlons de choses joyeuses. Harry et les jumeaux seront à Pré-au-Lard à midi, ce qui nous laisse la matinée entre filles. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je pense que le détour par la volière pour envoyer une lettre à Harry ne sera pas nécessaire, et que je vais aller prendre une douche bien chaude avant de prendre mon petit-déjeuner et de subir ce que tu m'as préparée.

Ginny rit en voyant son amie se lever et rassembler ses affaires. Même le jour de son anniversaire, il fallait que la brune ait un planning précis des choses. Mais pour une fois, elle avait tort sur un point : Ginny n'avait rien préparé pour l'anniversaire de son amie.

oOoOoOo

La matinée était passée tranquillement. Les deux amies s'étaient posées dans le parc, admirant la vue sur le lac noir. Neville et Luna les avaient rejointes et ils avaient joyeusement discuté de tout et de rien, comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu. Hermione se sentait revenir quelques années en arrière, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient pour l'Armée de Dumbledore, ou pendant que Ron et Harry étaient collés par le professeur Rogue pour avoir, encore une fois, raté leur potion.

En fin de matinée, Neville était parti en direction des serres de botanique, pour aider le professeur Chourave à s'occuper des nombreuses plantes ayant souffert durant la bataille. Les trois jeunes femmes partirent donc ensemble vers Pré-au-Lard, discutant toujours joyeusement. Mais c'est en se souvenant qu'elle allait revoir Harry que Hermione se tourna soudainement vers la Serdaigle, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Luna... hum tu faisais quoi hier soir ?

\- Oh je chassais les joncheruines dans le château, répondit la blonde de sa voix fluette et rêveuse. On a trouvé une nouvelle potion à vaporiser pour les éloigner cet été avec mon père. Ça marche plutôt bien.

Elle marqua un silence, durant lequel Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard amusé.

\- Mais s'il y en avait autant, c'est parce que Drago Malfoy en avait plein la tête.

Cette fois-ci, leur regard fut plus inquiet, et Hermione fronça les sourcils, faisant le rapport avec ce qu'elle avait vu la veille sur la carte du Maraudeur.

\- Tu es allée voir Malfoy ? s'enquit la rouquine, préoccupée par les activités de son amie.

\- Qui est allée voir Malfoy ?

Les trois jeunes filles tournèrent simultanément la tête vers leur gauche, où les jumeaux et Harry les attendaient, les deux premiers appuyés négligemment contre le poteau d'un lampadaire, avec leur éternel petit sourire en coin, et le dernier fronçant les sourcils, le regard interrogateur.

Sans répondre, Ginny se précipita dans ses bras en criant joyeusement, et Hermione et Luna se dirigèrent vers les jumeaux, la blonde leur adressant un simple signe de main avec un sourire rêveur, tandis que la Gryffondor s'approchait pour les saluer. Le sourire sur leur visage changea, devenant tout de suite chaleureux et avenant à l'idée de revoir leur amie.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Hermignonne ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

George la serra en premier dans ses bras, posant la tête de la brune contre son cœur d'une main tandis que l'autre passait autour de son corps. Fred prit quand à lui la jeune femme sous les épaules pour la soulever de terre en faisant rapidement un tour sur lui-même sous le cri de surprise de la sorcière. Les deux frères avaient beau être nés le même jour, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins différents sur certains points.

\- Comment se passe ce début de journée ? demanda Fred lorsqu'il l'eut reposée au sol et attrapée par un bras pour aller ensemble aux Trois Balais, son jumeau prenant l'autre bras.

\- Plutôt bien, mais je dois vous dire que j'aimerais bien aller dire bonjour à mon meilleur ami avant d'aller plus loin.

Hermione se dégagea des jumeaux qui la taquinaient encore et retourna sur ses pas, retrouvant à présent Ginny, Harry et Luna en pleine discussion sur Malfoy.

\- Et il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?

\- Non Harry, juste ça. Je crois que Hermione vient te dire bonjour, je vais rejoindre Fred et George, à mon avis ils ont besoin de faire une blague. Je vais faire semblant de ne pas la voir venir.

Luna, s'en alla alors de son pas guilleret vers les jumeaux, un sourire naïf aux lèvres, sous les yeux interloqués des trois autres.

\- Je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais, souffla Harry en la fixant toujours.

Ginny pouffa, et posa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son petit-ami.

\- Je vous laisse tous les deux cinq minutes, on vous garde une place à l'intérieur.

La rouquine partit à son tour, et Hermione se tourna enfin vers son meilleur ami en souriant. En trois semaines, il n'avait pas vraiment changé, si ce n'était ses vêtements plus formels et confortables pour les duels, tenue coutumière pour les Aurors. Son regard chocolat se plongea dans les iris vertes du sorcier, et leurs lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, avant que la brune ne se jette dans ses bras.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Harry.

Il resserra son emprise autour d'elle en réponse, puis ils s'assirent sur un banc non loin, désirant discuter entre eux pour se retrouver, avant d'être avec les autres.

\- Comment se passe ta formation d'Auror ? Il y a des personnes qu'on connaît ? Tu n'as pas trop d'ennuis ? Tu m'en parles très peu dans tes lettres !

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'en parler, en réalité. C'est pour ça que j'attendais de te voir pour te raconter, parce que je sais que ça t'inquiète de ne pas pouvoir t'occuper de moi.

\- Eh ! s'indigna faussement la brune en frappant son épaule tandis qu'il riait.

\- Il n'y a pas grand monde qu'on connaît, si ce n'est deux anciens élèves de Gryffondor, Anthony Oppius et Charlus Sioran, d'un an de plus que nous, et un de Serdaigle, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu reconnaisses de qui il s'agisse. La formation est super, on se spécialise soit en poisons et potions, soit en maléfices et malédictions, même si on a un peu de tout dans notre emploi du temps. On ne va pas encore sur le terrain, même si techniquement on est en deuxième année [NDA : rappel que Harry a pu sauter la première année comme il a vaincu Voldemort, on ira dans quelques semaines accompagner des Aurors sur des missions mineurs. Et concernant les ennuis, je n'en ai pas eus.

Hermione soupira à cette annonce, soulagée de voir que son ami s'en sortait sans dangers supplémentaires.

\- Je suis un peu le chouchou des profs et tout le monde me considère comme une célébrité...

\- Ce que tu es tout de même, Harry.

\- Oui, mais maintenant que tout est fini, je ne rêve que de calme et d'une vie normale.

\- Je sais bien. Mais je pense que le mieux que tu aies à faire, c'est de la gérer. Au moins, dans ta formation tu es protégé des journalistes, puisque vous êtes protégés par le Ministère. Essaie déjà de faire avec, avec les gens de ta formation. Fais attention à qui tu donnes ta confiance, mais ne te renferme pas non plus. Et tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin. Et Ginny. Et Luna, Neville, les jumeaux, les Weasley. Tu n'es pas seul, ne l'oublie pas.

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement, les yeux légèrement humides, et serra la main de sa meilleure amie pour la remercier. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement, et il ne remercierait jamais assez Merlin d'avoir mis Hermione sur sa route.

\- On va rejoindre les autres ? Ils vont finir par se poser des questions.

\- Ginny ne me le pardonnerait jamais ! plaisanta la brune en se levant. D'ailleurs, vous parliez de Malfoy avant que j'arrive, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai trouvé la carte du Maraudeur hier soir, je t'ai écris une lettre, d'ailleurs, tiens.

Elle sortit de sa poche une parchemin légèrement froissé par le trajet, mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de le lire.

\- Ils étaient doués, tous les quatre. La carte s'est mise à jour toute seule, je n'aurai pas à le faire. Mais merci de me la laisser, ça me touche. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais pouvoir faire avec ça, m...

\- Oh tu pourrais voir quelqu'un en douce dans le chât- aïe !

La sorcière venait de frapper l'arrière du crâne de son meilleur ami, et ce dernier se massait à présent la tête.

\- T'es pas cool Hermione, je faisais une blague !

\- Tu n'as jamais su faire de blague Harry. Essaie de t'inspirer des jumeaux un peu.

\- Eh !

Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme résonnait encore lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte des Trois Balais.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'écria George en les voyant arriver.

\- Ginny, il faudrait peut-être que tu te poses des questions sur tes capacités à retenir un garç- aïe !

\- Ça va vous deux ? s'enquit la rouquine, sans prêter plus attention que ça à Fred qui la regardait avec un regard mi-amusé mi-rancunier.

\- Ça va, on avait juste besoin de parler un peu. Luna n'est plus là ?

Hermione s'installa sur la banquette à côté de Fred tandis que Harry prenait place sur la chaise à côté de sa petite-amie.

\- Elle s'est fait accaparée par un mec qui était à Poufsouffle dans notre année, je me souviens plus de son nom, il était bizarre de toute façon.

Fred haussa les épaules, et les autres sourirent, amusés.

\- Ils se connaissaient ?

\- Apparemment oui, et ils s'accordent bien si vous voulez mon avis !

Ils rirent à la remarque de George, et ce dernier regarda rapidement autour d'eux avant de sortir sa baguette et de dupliquer sa bièraubeurre pour les deux derniers arrivants.

\- George ! Ça ne se fait pas, et le respect pour le travail de Madame Rosmerta alors ? sermonna Hermione à mi-voix.

\- Oh, elle nous connaît tu sais, elle a l'habitude. Et nous sommes ses plus fidèles clients, elle nous doit bien ça !

\- Ses plus fidèles clients qui la volent, tu parles de fidélité.

Fred passa alors un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui lui lança alors un regard en biais, soupçonneuse.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas refuser une bièraubeurre que nous t'offrons si généreusement pour ton anniversaire Hermignonne ? Et si ça peut te faire plaisir, nous laisserons un très généreux pourboire à notre chère tavernière !

Hermione bougonna un peu, rassurée que les jumeaux laissent tout de même quelque chose en compensation de leur vol. Néanmoins, elle reprit vite ses esprits et se dégagea du rouquin à ses côtés pour interroger Harry.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Harry, concernant Luna et Malfoy.

\- Luna et Malfoy ?

\- Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais notre petite blondinette préférée !

\- Quoi que, si tu regardes, elle et Malfoy veulent peut-être conserver la couleur de leur chevelure pour leurs enfants.

\- Oh, plein de petites têtes blondes partout !

\- Mais ils ne pourraient jamais rivaliser avec tous les Weasley qui débarqueront à Poudlard en même temps.

\- Même si on ne peut pas compter sur Charlie pour procréer.

\- Tu penses que ça existe les enfants mi-humains mi-dragons ?

\- Erg, les gars, ça suffit ! protesta Ginny. Si Charlie n'a ramené personne à la maison, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a...

\- Oh ! Mais sœurette...

\- Aurais-tu certaines informations à partager avec tes chers frères ?

Les jumeaux s'étaient accoudés simultanément sur leur table, fixant sournoisement leur jeune sœur, qui leva les yeux au plafond, blasée.

\- Peu-être, ou peut-être pas. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir Hermione ?

Les jumeaux protestèrent de ce changement de sujet, mais n'obtinrent aucun résultat, et se résolurent à écouter les trois autres.

\- J'ai vu Luna et Malfoy hier soir au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, et...

\- Notre préfète préférée aurait-elle déjà enfreint le règlement ?

\- Tais-toi, Fred, elle était dans le dortoir avec moi. Réfléchis un peu, elle a la carte.

\- Oh.

\- Bref, coupa la brune, quand elle en a parlé tout à l'heure, je me disais qu'elle allait nous en dire plus, mais nous avons été interrompus.

Son regard coula vers les jumeaux qui abordaient un sourire faussement naïf, et elle se tourna ensuite vers Ginny et Harry, qui eux avaient eu l'occasion de parler avec la Serdaigle.

\- Elle nous a expliqué qu'elle avait apparemment suivi les joncheruines et trouvé Malfoy là-bas, commença Ginny. Elle a dit qu'il ne l'a pas envoyé paître, et qu'il semblait très triste et préoccupé. Ils ont beaucoup parlé, Malfoy s'en faisait pour sa mère, comme le procès de ses parents approche. Il sait que son père risque Askaban, et même si ça lui fait de la peine, il sait que ça sera mérité, mais il a peur que sa mère qui n'a rien fait d'autre que d'obéir à son mari paye le même sort. Il n'ose pas demander à Harry de l'aide pour elle, il se sent déjà tellement redevable. Luna disait qu'il avait même fini par pleurer.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte tant elle était surprise. Elle avait toujours vu le Serpentard comme un fils à papa pourri gâté, qui se cachait derrière un masque pour se donner de l'importance et une image, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse ressentir des émotions aussi humbles. Il se sentait redevable ? Il s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

oOoOoOoOo

Et voilà pour ce looong chapitre 5 ! On retrouve enfin Fred, qu'en pensez-vous ? Fidèle à lui même ?

J'apprécie déjà tellement écrire cette histoire, alors que j'avais mis plus de temps pour Reborn, ça me fait bizarre !

En attendant, j'ai hâte de vous retrouver en commentaires


	7. Larmes

Après leur bièraubeurre, les cinq amis avaient commandé un repas, que les jumeaux avaient insisté pour payer, en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de leur troisième sorcière préférée -Ginny et Molly étant les premières, ils n'avaient pas voulu finir chauves ou déshérités. Mais au moment du dessert, ils avaient entraîné tout le monde dehors sans leur laisser le temps de commander quoi que ce soit. Seule Hermione avait protesté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas prendre du fabuleux gâteau chocolat-banane de Madame Rosmerta. Puis, voyant les regards entendus qu'échangeaient les trois rouquins et son meilleur ami, elle avait compris qu'ils tramaient quelque chose.

Elle les fixa alors tour à tour, cherchant un quelconque indice, mais rien ne permettait de deviner ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils l'entraînaient vers la forêt qui formait la frontière entre Poudlard et le village sorcier. Le bois n'était pas relié à la forêt interdite, ce qui le rendait sans danger pour les étudiants, et en faisait un lieu calme et éloigné de l'agitation de Pré-au-Lard. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en discutant joyeusement, pendant que Hermione les regardait toujours avec un regard soupçonneux.

Finalement, il s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière illuminée par les rayons du soleil encore présent en ce début d'automne.

\- Ginny, Harry, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, fit George avec un air solennel tandis que Fred leur faisait un clin d'œil.

Puis, dans une similitude parfaite, ils s'inclinèrent et transplanèrent.

\- Mais ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Harry ? Ginny ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

\- Il va falloir que tu nous fasses confiance sur ce coup Hermione.

\- Harry il n'en est pas ques... hreosfuhg !

D'un informulé, Ginny avait lancé le sort de Bloclang à Hermione, récupéré sa baguette, et faisait à présent les gros yeux.

\- Tu vas nous laisser faire oui ? Bon, maintenant, tu viens avec moi, et tu vas t'asseoir sur ce tronc d'arbre.

La rouquine emmena son amie qui protestait comme elle pouvait. Un peu plus loin, elle l'assit, et lui demanda, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Bon, maintenant, soit je te fais confiance et tu ne te retournes pas, soit je te bande les yeux.

Hermione émit un son qui semblait vouloir dire «Ginny je vais te tuer».

\- Tu t'assois sans te retourner ?

La brune bouda et se tourna face à un arbre sans bouger, le dos droit. Satisfaite, Ginny, lança un sort pour l'isoler du bruit, et rejoignit son petit-ami.

Hermione attendit seulement quelques minutes, mais qui lui parurent interminables. D'accord, c'était son anniversaire, mais il ne fallait pas en faire tout un plat non plus. Être avec ses amis lui suffisait. Soudainement, elle repensa à Ron, et sa vue se brouilla. L'année passée, il avait tenté de lui préparé un gâteau pour son anniversaire -qui fut un échec cuisant, mais elle avait été touchée par l'attention. Qu'aurait-il fait cette année ? Il aurait sans doute suivi Harry dans sa formation d'Auror. Auraient-ils eu une relation à distance ? Aurait-elle fonctionné ? Ou auraient-ils finalement décidé de rester ami ? Qu'aurait-il fait pour son anniversaire ?

\- Eh, Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune femme se retourna, et sécha les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler. George s'était accroupi à côté d'elle et la regardait, le regard à la fois peiné et inquiet.

\- C'est ton anniversaire, il ne faut pas pleurer, c'est l'heure de rire ! Raconte à tonton George ce qui te tracasse...

Hermione montra sa bouche close de sa main, et le rouquin rit doucement en lançant un contre-sort.

\- J'avais oublié que Ginny t'avait bâillonnée.

\- Je repensais à Ron... souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux pour éviter de regarder le visage de George qui s'était immédiatement assombri à ses mots.

Même s'ils le montraient moins, les jumeaux avaient eux aussi terriblement souffert de la mort de leur jeune frère, mais ils s'étaient juré de redonner le sourire au reste de leur famille. C'était eux les troublions, non ?

\- Tu sais, commença-t-il en attrapant les mains de la brune dans les siennes, je pense qu'il aurait été ravi de voir à quel point tu l'aimais. Mais je suis aussi sûr qu'il n'aimait pas te voir pleurer que je suis certain d'être plus beau que Fred. Ça lui fendait le coeur.

Hermione avait relevé la tête pour croiser le regard ambré de George. Son regard était doux, rassurant, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni comment, elle sut que lui comme son frère, serait toujours là pour elle à présent.

\- Alors maintenant, tu vas sécher tes larmes, regarde, tu as attiré Fred alors qu'il avait un rôle très précis à tenir !

\- Notre chère sœur est capable de faire plusieurs choses à la fois tu sais.

Fred arrivait, les mains dans les poches, avec son éternel sourire en coin qui masquait l'inquiétude de son regard.

\- Ça va, Hermione ?

Elle hocha la tête en essuyant les dernières traces d'eau salée sur ses joues et se releva avec un sourire timide.

\- Ça va aller. Merci d'être là tous les deux.

\- Y a pas de quoi !

Fred passa un bras autour de sa taille, et George autour de ses épaules.

\- Maintenant, c'est l'heure de faire la fête !

\- Enfin, fête de l'après-midi, puisque le règlement de Poudlard est toujours aussi ennuyeux.

\- Mais ! Nous avons réussi à nous quatre à te préparer une petite surprise.

Dans la clairière, Hermione vit alors Harry et Ginny, debouts devant une énorme couverture à carreaux sur le sol, où plusieurs paniers étaient rassemblés en son centre.

\- Vous vous êtes donnés temps de mal pour moi ? Il ne fallait pas !

\- Et attends, la surprise n'est pas fini, glissa Fred en se penchant un peu plus vers son oreille.

Le brune vit son meilleur ami sourire malicieusement, et elle eut à son tour un sourire plus mitigé. Qu'avait-il fait ? Harry n'était pas un spécialiste des surprises, elle avait toujours deviné celles qu'il lui préparait. Avait-il déniché la toute dernière plume du Chemin de Traverse ? Ou un ouvrage sur les Fondateurs de Poudlard en édition limitée ?

Elle s'approcha, les jumeaux l'ayant lâchée, et elle vit alors son meilleur ami regarder derrière lui. Et sous ses yeux écarquillés, la cape d'invisibilité tomba, révélant les deux personnes qu'elle s'attendait le moins à voir ici.

\- Maman ? Papa ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie.

Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita dans leurs bras en pleurant de joie. Elle s'était attendue à ne pas les revoir avant Noël, et son coeur se gonfla de bonheur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Leur présence agissait sur elle comme un véritable pansement sur son coeur.

\- Comment êtes vous venus ? Depuis quand êtes-vous au Royaume-Uni ? Vous restez combien de temps ?

\- Doucement, ma puce, calma tendrement Mrs Granger en caressant le visage de sa fille, dont le regard alternait entre ses deux parents.

\- Nous sommes arrivés hier par avion, expliqua alors Mr Granger, ton ami Harry nous avait envoyé un hibou pour nous demander si c'était possible d'être présent pour ton anniversaire, et nous avons immédiatement répondu que nous serions là.

\- Ça nous a fait tout drôle de revoir un oiseau nous livrer du courrier, compléta sa femme. Et Harry est venu nous chercher à l'hôtel il y a quelques minutes. C'est d'ailleurs très désagréable de transplaner, comment faîtes-vous pour ne pas avoir la nausée ?

Hermione rit face à la mine impressionnée et dégoûtée de sa mère.

\- C'est une question d'habitude maman. Merci d'être venu, et merci Harry de les avoir invités, ça me touche beaucoup, ajouta la sorcière en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

\- Tu n'avais pas pu fêter ta majorité moldue avec eux l'année dernière, et je sais que c'était quelque chose d'important pour toi. [NDA : rappel que Hermione est née le 19 septembre 1979 et a donc un an de plus que Harry]

La jeune femme eut à nouveau les larmes aux yeux, et sa mère la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Bon, l'instant émotion est passé, nous pouvons à présent passer au dessert ! s'exclama Fred, interrompant le moment en faisant rire tout le monde.

\- Si vous avez encore une fois apporté vos inventions... menaça Hermione.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas !

\- On les a apportées.

\- Mais elles vont te plaire !

La sorcière les regarda avec suspicion, mais ne dit rien, et tous ensemble ils s'installèrent sur la couverture. George prit alors l'un des paniers, et le tendit à Hermione.

\- Ouvre, c'est notre premier cadeau.

\- Premier ?

\- Bah oui, tu croyais quoi ? On a l'an dernier à rattraper !

Touchée, elle sourit et découvrit le panier pour découvrir un gâteau légèrement brûlé sur les côtés. Sur le dessus, une écriture en sucre lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire.

\- Ne sois pas trop sévère avec nous.

\- Ce n'est que le deuxième gâteau que nous cuisinons.

\- Le premier étant pour les dix-sept ans de Ginny cet été.

Hermione lança un regard d'excuse à son amie de ne pas avoir pu être présente, mais celle-ci secoua la main pour signifier que ce n'était pas important.

\- On a donc fait de notre mieux pour que ce gâteau au chocolat...

\- Ton préféré d'après Harry...

\- Soit le meilleur possible compte-tenu de nos compétences en pâtisserie.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil à vous, les garçons.

Assise entre George et sa mère, elle se pencha vers le rouquin pour embrasser sa joue, et se leva ensuite pour faire de même avec son jumeau.

Elle retourna ensuite s'asseoir, et prit un couteau que Harry lui tendait, et ferma les yeux. Dans sa famille, pour les anniversaires, il fallait couper la première part du gâteau avec le côté du couteau qui ne coupait pas en faisant un vœu. Mais quel vœu faire à présent ? La paix régnait en Angleterre, maintenant que Voldemort avait été vaincu. La plupart des mangemorts avaient été arrêté et leurs procès étaient en cours. Sa famille était à nouveau réunie. Ses amis tous en bonne santé, malgré les traumatismes de la guerre. Elle eut une pensée pour Ron. Qu'aurait-il voulu pour elle ? Qu'elle soit heureuse. Alors, en coupant la première part de gâteau avec son couteau à l'envers -sous le regard surpris des Weasley, elle souhaita trouver la paix.

oOoOoOo

Et voilà ! Un joli petit chapitre avec l'anniversaire d'Hermione ! (la journée n'est pas finie, suite au prochain chapitre)

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !


	8. Araignées

La fin d'après-midi approchait à grands pas, et Hermione avait dû dire au revoir à ses parents. Ils étaient repartis avec Harry après une longue embrassade, et ses yeux lui avaient piqué lorsqu'elle les avait vus transplaner. Elle avait alors senti Ginny la serrer dans ses bras rapidement, avant de la tirer à nouveau sur la couverture au sol.

\- On a mangé, on a parlé, mais on ne t'a pas offert tes cadeaux nous !

En effet, si, rapidement avant de partir, ses parents lui avaient offert des romans australiens dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, ses amis ne lui avaient rien offert, hormis le gâteau des jumeaux.

Harry réapparut quelques instants plus tard, et les rejoignit en souriant.

\- Ils sont bien arrivés chez eux, et ils t'embrassent encore.

Hermione lui sourit pour le remercier. Son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas lui faire de meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire.

Ils étaient assis en cercle, et George prit une autre part de gâteau, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa jeune sœur.

\- Bon, je commence, joyeux anniversaire Hermione !

La rouquine sortit de son sac un paquet rouge et le lui tendit avec énergie, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Son amie prit le cadeau et en défit l'emballage délicatement, sans déchirer le papier.

\- Mais Ginny, ça a dû te coûter une fortune !

Dans ses mains, elle avait un exemplaire de la première édition d'un roman de littérature classique sorcière, datant du dix-neuvième siècle.

\- Disons qu'un Serpentard me devait une chandelle et qu'il a quelques contacts...

Ginny avait un petit sourire malicieux qui la faisait étrangement ressembler aux jumeaux, et Hermione éclata de rire. Son amie avait toujours été pleine de surprises et de ressources.

\- Merci Gin', je te promets que je vais le lire rapidement, et laisser un peu mes cours.

\- T'as intérêt oui ! Sinon tu sais très bien ce dont je suis capable !

Son faux sermon les fit sourire toutes les deux, et les jumeaux laissèrent ensuite à Harry le soin d'offrir son cadeau. La boîte était allongée et volumineuse, et Hermione devina tout de suite ce qu'elle contenait. Mais si elle savait qu'elle allait avoir une nouvelle plume, elle ne s'attendait pas à un présent d'une telle valeur. Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, elle se mit à fixer son meilleur ami la bouche ouverte sans arriver à parler.

\- Ouvre les yeux encore un peu, ils vont finir par sortir, la taquina Fred.

Se ressaisissant, la Gryffondor lança un regard noir au rouquin qui lui répondit d'un clin d'œil.

\- Harry, tu...

\- Ça a du bon d'être un héros de guerre parfois, répondit le brun avec un haussement d'épaule et un petit sourire.

\- Par Merlin, c'est une plume de phénix Harry ! Tu sais à quel point c'est rare ? A quel point ça coûte cher ? A quel...

\- C'est pour ça que je t'en offre une : d'une part parce que je sais que tu en prendras grand soin, d'autre part parce que tu la mérites. Et surtout pour te montrer la valeur que tu as à mes yeux.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, les prunelles vertes brillant d'une douce lueur, alors que les iris chocolat s'inondaient de larmes. Hermione se leva et serra de toutes ses forces le sorcier dans ses bras, laissant les larmes couler librement. Elle était particulièrement touchée par ses paroles.

Depuis la mort de Ron, Harry semblait vouloir lui montrer davantage qu'il tenait à elle. Il prenait soin d'elle du mieux qu'il le pouvait malgré sa maladresse, l'accompagnait dans chaque démarche, lui écrivait régulièrement... Comme s'il voulait combler l'absence de Ron en étant présent pour deux, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se sente abandonnée par son choix de ne pas revenir à Poudlard.

Aucun mot ne pourrait remercier le brun suffisamment, tellement il la touchait. Jamais personne n'avait été si prévenant vis-à-vis d'elle.

\- Tu n'auras plus d'excuse pour ne pas me répondre rapidement maintenant, se moqua-t-il lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui.

\- Eh ! Je te réponds toujours rapidement !

\- Pas pour nous !

\- On attend toujours quelques jours avant que tu nous répondes !

Hermione se tourna vers les jumeaux, les joues rosissantes. Il était vrai qu'elle répondait toujours le jour-même ou le lendemain à son meilleur ami, mais qu'elle laissait toujours un jour ou deux avant de répondre aux deux Weasley.

\- Je suis désolée, je...

\- Tu as beaucoup de travail, oui.

\- Mais on mérite tout de même un peu plus de considération de ta part !

\- On a quand même fait un gâteau pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas rien !

\- Je suis désolée les garçons, je vous répondrai plus vite, c'est promis.

\- Tu as intérêt oui !

George la regardait d'un air boudeur, et Fred sortit de sa poche un minuscule sac en toile qu'il agrandit d'un coup de baguette.

\- Tiens, nos cadeaux.

\- Vos ? s'étonna Hermione en saisissant le tissu violet.

\- Bah oui, tu croyais pas qu'on n'allait te faire qu'un seul cadeau ?

\- On est les plus riches de la famille maintenant, il faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose !

La jeune femme rit doucement, et sortit un premier cadeau. C'était une petite boîte rectangulaire qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

\- Des rêves éveillés ! J'avais hésité à vous en acheter cet été, mais finalement je ne l'ai pas fait. Je vais pouvoir les réessayer, merci beaucoup !

\- On est content que ça te plaise.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que notre Hermione nationale aime nos produits !

\- Oh, ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, vous êtes très ingénieux. Mais je n'aimais pas que vous utilisiez les premières années pour les tester, ni que vous ne vous en serviez sur les professeurs.

\- Même si c'était Ombrage ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, réprimant un sourire. Fred savait exactement où appuyer pour la faire craquer.

\- C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

\- Allez, prends le cadeau suivant ! pressa George, impatient de la voir ouvrir, comme s'il s'agissait de son propre anniversaire.

Le paquet suivant était plus plat, et aussi légèrement plus lourd. Finalement elle découvrit un miroir, et elle leva des yeux interrogatifs vers eux.

\- On s'est inspiré de Sirius.

\- C'est un miroir à double sens, mais que tu peux connecter à n'importe quel autre miroir.

\- Même si ce n'est pas un de votre boutique ?

\- Oui, par exemple tu pourras communiquer avec celui de notre salle de bain...

\- Si tu veux savoir ce qui se cache sous nos beaux costumes, ajouta Fred en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil qui la fit rougir.

\- Non mais ça va pas, je vais pas aller la connecter à la salle de bain de quelqu'un, et surtout pas la vôtre !

\- Tu m'en vois terriblement vexé, Hermi-jolie.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, et plongea à nouveau sa main dans le sac, pour y trouver cette fois-ci un cadre photo de leur dernier Noël ensemble. Les jumeaux encadraient Hermione avec un sourire malicieux alors qu'elle riait, et sur la photographie animée, on pouvait clairement voir qu'ils lui chatouillaient les côtes.

\- Merci beaucoup les garçons, je suis vraiment touchée par vos cadeaux.

\- On a droit nous aussi à un super câlin comme tu as fait à Harry ?

\- Comme ça on pourrait voir à quel point tu nous aimes.

Hermione leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel en souriant, et alla les enlacer chacun leur tour. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, George passa un bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui alors que son autre main posait la tête de la jeune femme sur son torse., et Fred la souleva dans les airs sous son cri de surprise puis de protestation.

oOoOoOo

Sur le chemin pour retourner à Pré-au-Lard, ils discutaient tous joyeusement. Harry et Ginny s'était mis un peu à l'écart pour profiter encore quelques instants de la présence l'un de l'autre. Ils laissaient ainsi Hermione entourée par les deux frères qui la taquinaient toujours un peu plus, si bien qu'elle finit par renoncer à les réprimander et à rire avec eux. Elle avait ce sentiment de bonheur si léger, qu'elle en oubliait tout. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis des lustres, et elle voulait que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et celle-ci se déroulait véritablement d'une manière qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas imaginé.

\- Dis-nous, Hermignonne, on a eu une idée d'une nouvelle invention, commença George.

\- Et on aimerait avoir ton avis dessus.

\- Tu était la meilleure amie de Ron, et même si Harry était aussi très proche de lui, on s'est dit que tu nous aiderais sans doute plus.

\- Et vu comme tu es douée en magie, on avait besoin de toi.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés à la sortie du village sorcier, dans la direction que prendraient les deux jeunes sorcières pour rentrer à Poudlard. Certains étudiants passaient à côté d'eux, lançant quelques regards admiratifs à Harry qui tentait de se cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Hermione toisait les deux rouquins d'un air sévère. Les mots «nouvelle invention» et «Ron» dans la même idée n'était jamais une très bonne chose, et elle se demandait ce qu'il comptaient bien mijoter. Leur frère était mort, il était hors de question qu'ils salissent son image.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard quelque peu inquiet quant à la réaction de leur amie, et le second jumeau se lança alors dans l'explication.

\- En tant que ses grands frères, on a voulu lui rendre hommage, mais pas pour montrer le héros de la guerre. Pour montrer notre petit frère, celui qu'on a toujours embêté, celui qu'on aime et qui nous manque.

Si la jeune femme fut un peu plus rassurée, elle restait toujours dubitative.

\- On a pensé à créer des araignées sauteuses.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Des fausses araignées en plastique qui sauteraient sur les gens pour leur faire peur, poursuivit Fred. Ron avait une peur phobique des...

\- Oui, ça je sais, coupa sèchement Hermione. Vous pensez réellement que vendre des produits pour vous moquer de lui encore alors qu'il... qu'il est... mort ! Vous pensez réellement que c'est une bonne chose ? Ou que Harry et moi allions approuver ?

\- On est ses grands frères, c'est notre rôle de le taquiner, protesta Fred.

\- Oui mais il est MORT, vous comprenez ça ?!

\- Oh oui on comprend bien, grogna-t-il d'une voix sourde alors que George restait en arrière, son regard alternant entre les deux sorciers.

\- Vous continuez à vous moquer de lui, alors qu'il prenait toujours toutes vos blagues très mal, et là vous profitez de sa mort pour le faire sans aucune conséquence ? Mais vous vous foutez de moi là ?

Hermione était à présent rouge de colère et ses yeux lançaient de terribles éclairs.

\- C'est notre façon de lui rendre hommage, intervint plus calmement George pour éviter que son jumeau ne fasse plus d'étincelles.

\- Lui rendre hommage ? LUI RENDRE HOMMAGE ? Ron n'était pas que le frère que vous pouviez embêter constamment ! C'était un Gryffondor, un homme courageux et un ami loyal ! Il était le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch, il était apprécié par tous les Gryffondors, il était drôle, il apportait la bonne humeur, il était maladroit, il était doux, il était gourmand. Et vous, la seule chose que vous trouvez pour lui rendre hommage, c'est sa pire phobie ?

\- Hermione, calme-toi... intima Ginny qui arrivait en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

La brune se dégagea vivement.

\- Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Tes frères se moquent encore de Ron alors qu'il est mort, et je ne vais pas rester là sans rien dire !

A présent, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues toujours rouges de colère, et ses cris avaient attiré l'attention de quelques curieux. Ginny les fit déguerpir d'un simple regard noir, et Harry essaya à son tour de calmer Hermione, sans succès.

Cette dernière lança un dernier regard meurtrier à Fred et George, et partit d'un pas rageur en direction du château, sous le regard peiné de ses amis.

Les jumeaux pensaient au départ que l'idée de rendre hommage à leur frère lui ferait plaisir, lui remonterait le moral. Mais en réalité, ce à quoi ils n'avaient pas pensé une seconde, c'était effectivement que Ron n'était pas que leur frère. Et ils échangèrent un regard désolé, se demandant comment ils pourraient se racheter auprès d'Hermione.


	9. Le Terrier

Hermione n'avait pas voulu parler de l'incident avec Ginny, qui avait été mise au courant par ses frères après le départ de la brune. Si la rouquine était d'accord avec son amie sur le principe, elle trouvait néanmoins que l'intention des jumeaux était touchante.

Leur quotidien avait repris, et Hermione s'était excusée auprès de Harry pour ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, mais sur le moment, elle avait été tellement furieuse contre les jumeaux que ses émotions avaient pris le dessus. Le Survivant l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction, et que même s'il ne l'avait pas exprimé aussi vivement qu'elle, il avait montré son désaccord aux deux Weasley. Dans sa lettre, il lui racontait aussi qu'ils s'étaient excusés, et qu'ils abandonnaient le projet. Hermione avait été rassurée, mais était toujours remontée contre eux. Comment avaient-ils pu avoir une telle idée ? Elle avait tout de même reçu une lettre de leur part deux jours plus tard, où ils s'excusaient, et indiquaient qu'ils tiendraient compte de ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Mais elle avait froissé le parchemin de colère et ne leur avait pas répondu. Elle était sans doute excessive, mais elle voulait qu'ils comprennent qu'elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié.

Elle se consacrait depuis davantage à ses études, passant encore plus de temps -si c'était possible- à la bibliothèque, mais Ginny lui avait imposé une règle : dans le dortoir, aucun cours n'était autorisé. Si bien que la jeune femme trouvait quelques instants de répit le soir avant de se coucher pour répondre à Harry, lire le roman que Ginny lui avait offert, ou écrire à ses parents. Elle leur avait parlé du fameux miroir que les jumeaux lui avaient offert, et elle avait décidé de les appeler en premier pour tester l'invention. Elle avait donc convenu d'un rendez-vous avec eux un samedi matin, compte-tenu du décalage horaire il serait l'après-midi chez eux, et elle avait attendu ce moment avec impatience. Le jour venu, elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux de les voir, et ils avaient été aussi très heureux. Ils avaient fait installer un grand miroir exprès dans leur salon pour voir leur fille en grand, et ils avaient discuté presque deux heures, avant que la jeune fille ne soit obligée d'aller manger.

Elle avait cependant eu peur de reprendre un rêve éveillé. Allait-elle voir Ron dans ses rêves ? Bien qu'elle ne pensait plus autant qu'avant à lui, le rouquin restait toujours dans sa tête. Son premier véritable amour qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pu connaître pleinement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était vis-à-vis de lui. Bien sûr elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Il avait été son meilleur ami pendant des années avant qu'elle ne découvre ses sentiments pour lui. Mais, pouvait-on rester éternellement amoureux d'une personne morte, surtout lorsque l'on avait dix-neuf ans ?

oOoOoOo

Les jours défilaient rapidement, se transformant en semaines, puis en mois. Le banquet d'Halloween avait été merveilleux, même si elle avait eu une pensée toute particulière pour son meilleur ami qui avait perdu ses parents à cette date-là.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient rapidement. Les professeurs les surchargeaient de devoirs, et Hermione était bien heureuse de ne pas avoir accepté le poste de Préfète-en-Chef. Elle voyait déjà comment Ginny, simplement préfète, avait du mal à s'en sortir, et n'osait pas imaginer sa charge mentale si elle avait fait comme elle.

Le soir du départ en vacances, il régnait une atmosphère magique qu'Hermione n'avait pas connue à Poudlard depuis des années. Hagrid avait tiré jusque dans la grande salle un sapin encore plus grand que ceux des années précédentes, et le professeur Flitwick l'avait décoré tout de blanc pour symboliser la paix qui régnait à présent sur le monde des sorciers. Tous les élèves étaient d'une humeur joyeuse et légère, malgré les nombreux travaux à rendre, et tout le monde souriait en permanence. C'était le premier Noël sans la menace de Voldemort depuis des années, et rien ne pouvait rendre plus heureux que cette pensée de réveillonner en famille sans avoir à s'inquiéter.

Le Poudlard Express emmena Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross, l'ambiance dans leur cabine étant très joyeuse. La brune avait hâte de revoir Harry, qui les attendrait sur le quais pour le serrer dans ses bras, et s'excuser à nouveau de son comportement à Pré-au-Lard. Elle était aussi impatiente de retourner en Australie pour revoir ses parents, et fuir quelque jours le froid glacial de l'Angleterre pour l'été de l'hémisphère sud. Cependant, elle appréhendait un peu de descendre du train. Elle savait que les Weasley viendraient chercher la petite dernière de la famille, et elle se demandait si les jumeaux seraient de la partie.

Elle était terriblement rancunière, surtout lorsque cela concernait Ron, et même s'ils s'étaient excusés maintes fois dans des courriers -auxquels elle n'avait jamais répondu-, elle ne voulait pas les voir. Elle savait qu'elle y serait confrontée pour le repas de Noël le vingt-cinq décembre au Terrier, mais il y aurait du monde, elle pourrait toujours parler avec Harry, Ginny, Bill ou Fleur. Ou même avec Charlie, avec qui elle avait une fois parlé durant de longues minutes de dragons. Elle n'avait cependant pas spécialement d'atomes crochus avec Percy, surtout qu'elle ne lui avait pas vraiment reparlé depuis sa scolarité.

Vers dix-neuf heures, le train s'arrêta dans la gare londonienne, et Neville et Luna les quittèrent pour retrouver leurs familles respectives. Sur le quai, elles repérèrent facilement la seule famille de rouquin présente, à la fois par la couleur de leurs cheveux mais aussi et surtout parce que tout le monde regardait dans leur direction : le célèbre Harry Potter était avec eux.

Molly eut un sourire rayonnant lorsqu'elle vit les deux jeunes femmes arriver avec leurs grosses valises, et les accueillit à bras ouverts. Fred et George encadraient Harry, tels des gardes du corps pour lui éviter les questions trop indiscrètes des passants curieux.

\- Papa n'est pas là ? s'enquit Ginny lorsque sa mère l'eut relâchée.

\- Oh, il avait un rendez-vous avec le Ministre, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Molly balaya l'air d'une main en secouant la tête.

\- Mais il sera là à l'heure pour le dîner. Tu viens à la maison, ma chérie ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami. Ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée tous les deux au square Grimmaurd avant qu'elle ne parte en portoloin le lendemain. Mais Harry lui fit un sourire désolé en cachant sa tête dans ses épaules.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais je pars tôt demain matin, je ne voudrais pas déranger pl...

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, tu sais très bien qu'il y a de la place pour toi et que je suis toujours debout aux aurores.

La matriarche les traîna ensuite tous vers un coin de la gare, et elle transplana avec Ginny.

\- Désolée Hermione, je n'arrive pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit... se justifia Harry d'un air penaud.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que c'est. Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à lui dire non non plus.

\- Je sais que c'était important pour toi qu'on se retrouve tous les deux...

\- On le sera un autre jour ce n'est pas grave. On passera la soirée avec Ginny, du moment que je n'ai pas à tenir la chandelle entre vous deux, plaisanta la brune en tapant doucement dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu ne seras pas la seule à le faire.

\- On reste à la maison ce soir.

Hermione se retourna vers les jumeaux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on vous ait demandé votre avis.

\- Ecoute Hermione, commença George. On sait que tu nous en veux, mais on s'est excusé plusieurs fois, et on a compris pourquoi tu t'es autant énervée. Si tu veux, on peut s'excuser une nouvelle fois de vive voix...

Il écrasa le pied de son jumeau qui allait protester et poursuivit.

\- Mais il serait temps de faire la paix, tu ne crois pas ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais hocha silencieusement la tête en soupirant. Le rouquin n'avait pas tort. La guerre était finie, les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient, il ne fallait pas faire la tête pour si peu. George eut alors un grand sourire, et la serra dans ses bras comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais ce qu'Hermione ne vit pas, ce fut le regard que les jumeaux échangèrent, et qui fit que Fred imita son jumeau ensuite, avant que les quatre sorciers ne transplanent au Terrier.

oOoOoOo

La soirée se déroula finalement plutôt bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Hermione. Son coeur s'était serré en revoyant le Terrier, mais Harry lui avait attrapé la main, et ils étaient entrés ensemble dans la maison bancale. Le seul point négatif du repas avait été évidemment l'absence de Ron. Il n'y avait personne qui reprenait trois fois des plats, personne pour l'ennuyer avec le Quidditch, personne pour lui lancer des regards jaloux dès qu'elle était un peu trop proche d'un de ses frères ou de Harry, personne pour se disputer avec elle ou avec les jumeaux. Et en ce soir de vacances de Noël, il lui manquait terriblement.

Hermione s'était retrouvée pour le repas entre George et Ginny, et elle devait avouer que le rouquin faisait tout pour se faire pardonner, et malgré l'humeur un peu maussade du début du repas, elle avait réussi à terminer son dessert sans s'étouffer avec la nourriture. Face à elle, Fred avait commencé à manger avec une humeur plutôt massacrante, mais s'était rapidement déridé, et faisait lui aussi pas mal de blagues comme son jumeau, mais taquinant davantage le couple que formaient la cadette de la famille et Harry.

Dans une ambiance bonne enfant, Molly congédia tout le monde dans les chambres. Harry devait dormir dans la chambre de Charlie, ne se sentant pas d'aller dans celle de Ron, mais après un bref échange de regard en direction de sa meilleure amie, celle-ci lui céda sa place dans la chambre de Ginny, partant elle dans la chambre du dragonnier. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans la pièce et s'était tout de suite sentie très intimidée. Elle avait l'impression de rentrer dans l'intimité de Charlie sans son accord. La pièce était relativement sobre, les murs étant blancs et le plancher d'un brun sombre. C'était la seule pièce de la maison qui n'avait pas de couleur vive (la chambre de Ron étant orange, celle de Ginny jaune, et celle des jumeaux violette), et Hermione en était particulièrement étonnée. Cependant, en s'approchant un peu plus des murs, elle remarqua des croquis de dragons un peu partout, et elle sourit.

Elle agrandit sa valise et la posa au pied du lit simple pour en sortir son pyjama et se changea rapidement. Elle avait un portoloin à six heures trente du matin, il fallait donc qu'elle se couche tôt si elle espérait avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle allait s'allonger lorsqu'elle entendit trois coups sur la porte.

La sorcière se figea. Elle n'était pas censée être là, et si c'était Molly ou Arthur, Harry et Ginny risquaient de se prendre un sacré savon. Mais la porte s'entrouvrit, et elle reconnut la voix d'un jumeau.

\- Hermione ? Ce n'est que nous, on peut entrer ?

\- Oui oui, faîtes vite et fermez la porte.

Les deux frères s'exécutèrent, George ayant un petit sourire en coin.

\- Alors comme ça, on est une âme charitable et on laisse les amoureux vivre leur amour sans que personne ne soit au courant ?

Hermione rougit en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme si vous ne saviez pas que ça arrive.

\- Oh si on le sait, on ne pensait juste pas que tu serais complice.

George la rejoint, s'asseyant avec elle sur le lit alors que Fred restait en retrait, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être là.

\- On a fait une nouvelle invention pour Ron.

La jeune femme fronça ses sourcils, méfiante, mais George n'en tint pas compte, et fit un signe à son frère qui s'approcha, et agrandit d'un coup de baguette une boîte, la tendant presque sèchement à Hermione, qui lui lança un regard mi-surpris, mi-agacé.

\- J'espère pour vous que...

\- Tu crois que ta petite crise du mois de septembre ne nous a pas suffit ? coupa Fred avant de recevoir un regard noir de son jumeau.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'on a tenu compte de tes remarques. Ouvre.

Hermione s'exécuta, et découvrit alors une sorte de terrain de Quidditch miniature. Il n'y avait cependant que trois anneaux au centre du terrain, et non six répartis aux deux extrémités du terrains, et elle vit un joueur de Gryffondor miniature virevolter autour des buts. En regardant de plus près, le gardien avait des cheveux roux, et elle reconnut immédiatement Ron. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire et elle releva ses yeux brillants vers George, puis vers Fred. Ce dernier semblait plus calme face à sa réaction, et il s'empressa alors de lui expliquer.

\- C'est un jeu où on a besoin d'un baguette, donc il faut avoir au moins onze ans et quelques notions de magie. Mais le but du jeu est de réussir à faire passer le souafle à travers les buts sans que Ron ne l'intercepte. Essaye.

La jeune femme se saisit de sa baguette, et fit léviter le mini souafle pour tenter de marquer un but. Mais le mini Ron l'intercepta, et aussitôt une petite chanson sortit depuis les gradins.

«Weasley est vraiment très adroit

Il réussit à chaque fois

Voilà pourquoi les Gryffondors chantent avec joie

Weasley est notre roi !»

Une main sur la bouche pour masquer son étonnement, elle laissa tomber sa baguette et enlaça le jumeau le plus proche d'elle. Fred la réceptionna tant bien que mal, surpris, et subitement, il la sentit trembler dans ses bras. Automatiquement, il resserra son emprise autour de son corps, et la laissa se calmer, la tête de la jeune fille dans son cou.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se détacha, et essuya ses joues du revers de sa manche. Elle jeta un regard désolé au rouquin, et attrapa un mouchoir qu'elle avait gardé près d'elle et essuya doucement son cou qu'elle avait mouillé.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle. C'est merveilleux, il serait tellement fier.

Malgré la rancœur qu'il avait éprouvé vis-à-vis de la jeune femme, Fred lui sourit doucement, touché tout de même qu'elle aime leur nouvelle invention.

\- C'était un idiot, mais un idiot qu'on aimait.

Hermione gloussa faiblement, et regarda George pour le remercier lui aussi.

\- Tu veux le garder ? proposa-t-il en désigna leur jeu.

\- Non, c'est gentil.

La brune secouait la tête doucement, et regarda le petit Ron continuer à faire des tours autour des anneaux.

\- Ça me ferait trop mal de le voir, même si ce n'est qu'une figurine.

\- Je comprends. On va y aller, il paraît que tu te lèves tôt demain.

George lui embrassa le sommet du crâne et sortit sans attendre son jumeau, qui resta un instant à regarder la Gryffondor.

\- Ça va aller ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, puis leva timidement son regard vers lui.

\- Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Fred se pinça les lèvres et fuit son regard chocolat.

\- J'ai été dure avec vous, c'est vrai, mais j'étais tellement en colère... Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû vous parler plus calmement.

\- Non.

Hermione le regarda d'un air interrogateur, ne comprenant visiblement pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu as bien réagi. Si tu avais juste dit les choses calmement, on aurait gardé ces araignées, et c'est vrai que c'était une mauvaise idée. C'est juste que ma fierté a été blessée. On était si fiers de ce projet...

La jeune femme posa une main sur son bras, lui signifiant ainsi que ce n'était rien. Finalement, le rouquin releva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Sans un mot, il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et, comme son frère quelques instants plus tôt, embrassa son crâne.

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Et il sortit de la pièce silencieusement.


	10. Noël

Les quelques jours qu'Hermione passa en Australie lui semblèrent bien trop courts. Avoir passé un an loin de ses parents, sans pouvoir leur écrire, avoir de leurs nouvelles, et sans savoir si elle pouvait les revoir un jour avait été particulièrement dur. Même si elle avait passé une partie de son été chez eux, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir du temps à rattraper.

Elle avait passé un réveillon merveilleux avec eux, le premier depuis des années. A vrai dire, depuis sa troisième année à Poudlard. Elle n'était plus rentrée chez elles les années suivantes, et elle devait bien s'avouer que cela lui avait manqué, même si les Noël chez les Weasley ou à Poudlard étaient tout aussi magiques. Mais passer la soirée du vingt-quatre décembre avec ses parents avait une autre saveur : celle de l'enfance et de l'insouciance. Ses parents lui avait préparé leur fameuse dinde aux champignons qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire, et l'avait obligée à se cacher dans sa chambre pour qu'ils apportent ses cadeaux, comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Et elle les avait surpris en faisait apparaître leurs cadeaux d'un coup de baguette. Ils avaient ri toute la nuit, se remémorant des souvenirs de l'enfance d'Hermione.

La jeune femme avait aussi passé la journée avec eux, profitant un maximum une dernière fois. C'était l'été en Australie, ils étaient donc allés à la plage profiter une dernière fois des rayons du soleil et de l'eau de l'océan. Puis, aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, Hermione était retournée à l'ambassade sorcière pour prendre son portoloin. Il y avait onze heures de décalage horaire, si bien qu'elle avait quitté ses parents durant la nuit, et elle arrivait à Londres à onze heures du matin.

Quelque peu déstabilisée, elle quitta le Ministère pour rejoindre le Square Grimmaurd, où elle savait que Harry l'attendait.

Elle frappa à la porte, et quelques instants plus tard, Kreattur lui ouvrit.

\- Maître Harry est dans le bureau du deuxième étage.

\- Merci, Kreattur. Et joyeux Noël !

L'elfe de maison grommela quelque chose qui devait être un mélange de merci et d'incompréhension, mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention, et gravit les escaliers en direction de la pièce qu'il lui avait indiquée.

Harry avait laissé la porte ouverte, et semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Depuis l'entrée de la pièce, la jeune femme pouvait le voir penché sur ses parchemins, parfaitement concentré. Elle sourit à cette vision. Elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de le voir travailler de lui-même durant leur scolarité, et elle était à la fois heureuse et fière de voir qu'il s'appliquait dans sa formation d'Auror.

\- Joyeux Noël, Harry.

Son meilleur ami sursauta et renversa son encrier sur son bureau, faisant éclater de rire la jeune femme. Elle donna un léger coup de baguette pour tout nettoyer, et le sorcier se leva pour aller la saluer. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés qu'à l'accoutumée, et ses lunettes de travers. Il les remonta sur son nez machinalement en souriant.

\- Joyeux Noël, Hermione.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle lui sauta dans les bras, heureuse de le revoir, même si leur séparation ne datait que de cinq jours.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Oh ça va, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien d'être avec mes parents. J'avais oublié à quels points c'était important pour moi de passer du temps avec eux. Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Mais, et toi ? Ce réveillon avec les Weasley ?

Hermione fixait à présent son ami d'un air inquiet alors qu'ils prenaient place tous les deux dans le canapé qu'il avait installé pour se détendre.

\- C'était... dur. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Molly avait même fait un pull pour lui.

Harry ferma un instant les yeux en soupirant, puis secoua la tête.

\- Mais Fred et George ont quand même réussi à faire rapidement rire tout le monde, tu les connais.

\- Ils se sentent toujours responsables du sourire des autres.

Le sorcier hocha la tête pour approuver.

\- Et tu as aussi manqué la surprise de la soirée.

\- La surprise de la soirée ?

\- Molly et Arthur avaient accepté que j'invite Andromeda et Teddy, pour ne pas les laisser passer Noël seuls. Il a huit mois à présent, et tout le monde était complètement gaga, surtout Molly. Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux de voir un bébé et s'est mise à en parler. Et à ce moment-là, Bill et Fleur se sont levés, et ils ont annoncé qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est génial ! C'est pour quand ?

\- Début mai normalement.

La jeune femme avait les yeux brillants par la nouvelle. La venue d'un bébé dans la famille Weasley était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait leur arriver pour remonter la pente après les traumatismes de la guerre et la mort de Ron.

oOoOoOo

Les deux amis passèrent de longues minutes à discuter, rattrapant le temps perdu. Puis, peu avant midi, ils transplanèrent ensemble pour rejoindre le Terrier pour fêter une seconde fois Noël. Molly accueillit la jeune femme à bras ouvert, la pressant de rejoindre le salon pour que tout le monde puisse ouvrir ses cadeaux. Habituellement, ils les ouvraient à minuit durant le Réveillon, mais en l'absence d'Hermione, ils avaient décidé unanimement de l'attendre le lendemain matin, malgré quelques fausses protestations des jumeaux, qui avaient gardé une attitude enfantine pour Noël.

Hermione salua tout le monde un par un, leur souhaitant un joyeux Noël, et félicitant les futurs parents. Arrivée au niveau de George, elle fut légèrement plus intimidée, mais ce dernier n'en eut cure, et la serra dans ses bras. Fred fut tout de même un peu plus distant, ne la soulevant pas dans les airs comme il en avait l'habitude. Hermione n'y fit pas attention, se sentant toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec le rouquin à la suite de leur différend concernant l'invention des jumeaux.

Mais cette gêne disparut bien vite avec l'ouverture des cadeaux et le repas. Noël était réellement une fête pour réunir les gens, et tout fut rapidement oublié. La bonne humeur ambiante du Terrier semblait inépuisable, et la jeune femme ne vit pas le temps passer, si bien que lorsque la fin du dessert arriva, Hermione sentit brusquement le temps la rattraper.

Avec le décalage horaire, il était trois heures du matin pour elle, et ses paupières lui semblèrent bien lourdes, d'autant plus que Molly, comme à son habitude, avait cuisiné pour un régiment, et la Gryffondor avait bien trop mangé.

\- Bah alors Hermione, on a besoin de faire la sieste ? la taquina George, assis face à elle.

\- Une nuit complète plutôt.

Elle laissa échapper un bâillement, faisant éclater de rire le rouquin.

\- Faut dormir la nuit, je sais bien que tu rêves continuellement de nous, mais il ne faut pas que ça t'empêche de dormir.

Trop fatiguée pour répondre, Hermione haussa simplement un sourcil, le visage mou.

\- Idiot, c'est le milieu de la nuit pour elle, laisse-la tranquille, George, intervint Ginny en attrapant la carafe d'eau entre eux.

\- Moi c'est Fred.

\- Arrête de faire cette blague, l'Oreille-Coupée, elle marche plus maintenant.

\- Eh, c'est moi qui l'appelle comme ça !

Fred était intervenu en entendant le surnom qu'il donnait à son jumeau depuis un an et demi, pas vraiment ravi qu'on lui vole sa blague.

\- Et alors, j'ai pas le droit ?

\- Absolument pas.

Le jumeau croisa ses bras contre son torse avec une moue à la fois hautaine et boudeuse qui fit glousser Hermione.

\- Fred, George, arrêtez d'embêter votre sœur et débarrassez-moi cette table !

Ginny leur lança un regard espiègle, et retourna à sa chaise alors que les deux frères se levaient en rouspétant contre leur mère.

\- Te laisse pas faire, Mione.

Cette dernière étouffa un nouveau bâillement derrière sa main.

\- Oh tu sais, ce n'était pas méchant. Mais je suis trop fatiguée pour leur tenir tête je t'avoue.

\- Va t'allonger un moment.

Hermione secoua doucement la tête, agitant ses boucles brunes, avant de se frotter le visage avec ses mains pour se maintenant éveillée.

\- Non, il faut que je tienne au moins jusqu'à ce soir, sinon je serais encore plus décalée, rappelle-toi cet été.

\- Justement, je pense que si tu essaies de tenir aussi longtemps sans dormir ça ne sera pas bon pour toi. C'est onze heures de décalage je te rappelle. Ce n'est pas rien.

\- Il faut simplement que je trouve une activité pour me réveiller.

\- Oh, ça on connaît bien !

Les jumeaux avaient fini de débarrasser, et il ne restait à présent autour de la table que les deux jeunes femmes, Harry, et les deux chenapans.

Entendant l'exclamation de ses frères, Charlie passa une tête dans la pièce, curieux.

\- Tu nous aides, cher frère ?

\- Nous avons une mission capitale.

Leur aîné haussa un sourcil, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé. Fred et George s'étaient placés respectivement à côté de Ginny et d'Hermione, et sans prévenir, transplanèrent. Des cris retentirent immédiatement dans le jardin, et Charlie éclata de rire, attrapant les manteaux de tout le monde, tandis que Harry s'occupait des gants des deux jeunes filles.

A l'extérieur, une bataille de boule de neige éclatait. Sans se concerter, les jumeaux s'étaient retrouvés alliés avec Harry, qui se fit traiter de «lamentable traître» par Ginny, alors que Charlie se joignait à l'équipe formée par les filles. D'un commun accord, ils firent une trêve afin d'ériger des murs de neige et se protéger derrière.

Chaque équipe élaborait en même temps une stratégie. Les jumeaux et Harry avait l'avantage de la malice, et de savoir correctement viser -l'entraînement de batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et la formation d'Auror étaient des atouts majeurs. Ils étaient aussi plutôt rapides, mais leurs adversaires avaient l'intelligence d'Hermione, un dragonnier habile qui savait éviter la plupart des lancés, et la fougue de Ginny, bien décidée à en découdre avec ses frères.

La bataille reprit, sous les cris et les rires des six grands enfants profitant de la neige.

Depuis la fenêtre du salon, Molly et Fleur les regardaient s'amuser en souriant. Voir autant de vie était agréable. La matriarche avait toujours aimé que sa maison soit remplie de joie, ce qui avait été compromis avec l'arrivée de la guerre, puis le décès de son dernier fils. Mais petit à petit, les choses reprenaient leurs places. Après une petite accolade maternelle sur l'épaule de Fleur qui restait à la fenêtre, Molly s'en retourna à sa cuisine. Mais à peine s'était-elle retournée que le française poussait un cri et se précipitait à l'extérieur, sans tenir compte qu'elle ne portait que ses chaussons et qu'elle avait un bébé en route.


	11. Risque

Hermione se sentait faible. Sa gorge la faisait souffrir, comme si elle n'avait rien bu depuis des jours. Sa tête la lançait, comme si un troupeau d'éruptifs galopait dans son crâne. Les yeux à moitié fermés, elle distinguait une faible lumière sur sa gauche, et elle gémit en tentant de se retourner.

-Shhh, reste tranquille, Hermione.

La voix était chaude et douce, et la jeune femme mit quelques secondes à mettre un visage dessus.

\- Fred ?

\- C'est moi.

Hermione tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle eut bien du mal. Finalement, elle parvint à distinguer le visage inquiet du jumeau assis sur un tabouret à son chevet. Elle était dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais en voyant un second lit, elle devina qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre des jumeaux. Les volets étaient fermés, mais ils ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière, lui indiquant qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? croassa-t-elle, déclenchant une nouvelle douleur à sa gorge.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas immédiatement et l'aida à se redresser un peu pour s'adosser contre les oreillers.

\- Tiens, bois un peu.

Il lui tendait un verre d'eau, et elle l'avala d'une traite, le liquide apaisant sa gorge inflammée.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle en prenant une inspiration.

Fred reposa le verre sur la table de chevet avant de reporter son regard sur elle. La jeune femme avait le visage pâle mais les joues rouges de fièvre et de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Hermione insista doucement pour savoir pour quelle raison elle se trouvait là.

\- On faisait la bataille de boule de neige dehors, tu t'en souviens ?

Elle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que oui, restant silencieuse pour ne pas l'interrompre.

\- Tout allait très bien, et d'un coup tu es devenue toute blanche d'après Ginny, mais je ne l'avais pas vu alors je t'ai envoyé une boule de neige. Et tu t'es effondrée par terre.

\- J'ai perdu connaissance ?

\- De toute évidence.

Hermione poussa un soupir et posa une main sur son front. Le silence s'installa entre eux, et la jeune femme tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Ma mère pense que tu étais trop fatiguée à cause du décalage horaire, et que tu as eu un choc de température.

La brune tourna la tête vers lui, interrogative.

\- Un choc de température ? J'aurais dû le faire en arrivant en Australie, lorsque je suis passée du froid au chaud.

\- Possible, mais le fait est que quelques heures avant qu'on ne fasse notre bataille de boule de neige, c'était l'été pour toi.

Soudain, tout percuta dans sa tête. Elle avait été à la plage tout l'après-midi avec ses parents, restant en plein soleil pendant plusieurs heures, et là elle était dans le froid de l'hiver, couverte de neige. Molly devait certainement avoir raison, et Hermione avait surestimé ses capacités physiques.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Et pourquoi je suis dans ta chambre et pas dans celle de Ginny ?

Fred se redressa un peu et passa sa main derrière sa nuque.

\- Disons que ma mère me tient pour responsable, et qu'il faut quelqu'un pour te veiller. Et je culpabilise aussi un peu, pour tout te dire. Si je ne t'avais pas lancé cette boule de neige, tu aurais sans doute été juste fatiguée et tu serais allée dormir, tu n'aurais pas perdu connaissance.

\- On pourrait refaire le monde avec des « si » Fred. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose.

Sa gorge se serra quelques instants, et elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées sombres. Si je n'étais pas restée pétrifiée face au serpent. Si j'avais lancé le bon sort. Si on avait pris une autre direction.

\- J'aurais dû écouter ta sœur et aller dormir après le repas. Et je pense que j'aurais été malade de toute façon, j'ai été à la plage tout l'après-midi avant de rentrer à Londres, j'ai peut-être pris une insolation, combiné au choc de température...

\- Tiens, d'ailleurs, pour ta fièvre.

Fred se pencha sur la table de chevet et lui tendit une fiole qu'Hermione devina être une potion. Elle l'avala d'un trait malgré le goût pas des plus agréables, et le remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi je suis dans ta chambre et pas dans celle de Ginny ?

\- Oh, notre chère petite soeur avait installé des tonnes d'affaires partout, comme tu ne devais pas rester dormir, donc impossible de te faire une place dans sa chambre. Et Charlie, Percy et Bill occupent leurs chambres, on ne pouvait pas les mettre ailleurs. Alors on a proposé la nôtre. On... on a pensé avec George que ce serait mieux que tu sois ici que dans la chambre de Ron.

\- Et George, s'inquiéta brusquement la jeune femme. Il dort où ?

\- Il est chez nous, ne t'en fais pas. Il reviendra pour le petit déjeuner demain matin, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de ne pas dormir avec lui ?

Fred haussa les épaules d'un geste nonchalant et étira ses jambes.

\- Boh, ça nous est déjà arrivé de ne pas dormir ensemble, comme quand on était petits et qu'on avait fait une bêtise. C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas dormi dans des lieux différents, mais dans notre appartement, on a chacun une chambre, donc ça ne sera pas bien différent.

\- Et ta mère t'a laissé dormir avec moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Depuis quand elle laisse un garçon et une fille dormir ensemble ?

\- Depuis hier soir. Ginny a voulu partir avec Harry pour qu'il ne rentre pas tout seul en étant inquiet pour toi, et notre mère a commencé à inventer tout un tas de prétexte simplement parce qu'elle a peur que sa fille ne lui fasse des petits-enfants alors qu'elle est encore à Poudlard. Gin' s'est mise à crier plus fort que maman lorsqu'elle a appris qu'on avait quitté Poudlard sans nos ASPIC, c'est dire, et elle lui a dit que c'était pas parce que deux personnes de sexes opposés dormaient ensemble que forcément il se passait des choses, et elle a pris l'exemple de votre escapade l'année dernière.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, un peu choquée que son amie l'ait prise en exemple de sainte-nitouche pour pouvoir elle aller dormir avec son petit ami.

\- Et donc, ta mère pense qu'il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'on dorme ensemble tous les deux ?

Fred eut un sourire en coin et son regard se mit à briller à la lueur de la petite lampe de chevet.

\- Parce que tu penses qu'il y en a un toi ?

La jeune femme rougit furieusement et se mit à bafouiller.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

\- Mais c'est clairement ce que tu as sous-entendu.

\- Absolument pas ! répondit-elle vivement. Et il ne pourrait rien se passer de toutes façons.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil, le sourire toujours malicieux.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Soudainement, il s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus du lit pour se retrouver près d'elle. Son visage était encore un peu humide de la fièvre qu'elle avait eue et quelques mèches de ses cheveux étaient collées sur son front. Mais malgré cela, Fred ne put s'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement jolie, avec ses grands yeux bruns innocents et sa peau bronzée par le soleil d'Australie.

Hermione se contentait de le fixer, tentant de rester neutre. Les yeux ambrés du rouquin avaient toujours leur lueur malicieuse, mais elle avait clairement senti le changement d'ambiance qui s'était opéré lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle. La question qu'elle se posait en revanche, c'était : pourquoi ?

Pourquoi son cœur s'était-il mis à battre un peu plus fort ? Pourquoi son regard s'était-il légèrement assombri ? Pourquoi y avait-il une tension dans l'air ?

\- J'en suis certaine.

Sa voix semblait assurée, mais une personne la connaissant un temps soit peu aurait remarqué la légère différence d'intonation sur la fin de sa phrase. Et Fred n'était pas sûr de l'avoir entendue.

\- Bien.

Il se redressa, laissant Hermione respirer normalement.

\- Je suppose que je peux aller dormir maintenant que tu as pris ta potion.

Lui adressant un clin d'oeil, il se leva de son siège pour se diriger vers l'autre lit.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Deux heures du matin à peu près.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Fred l'avait veillée du milieu de l'après-midi jusqu'à maintenant ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura le rouquin en devinant ses pensées, on s'est relayé jusqu'à ce que tout le monde aille se coucher. Ma mère, Harry et Ginny, George... Tout le monde est resté un peu.

Les joues de la jeune femme rosirent par tant d'attention, et elle allait répondre quelque chose, mais Fred retira d'un seul mouvement son pull et le t-shirt qu'il avait en dessous, ce qui eut le don de l'interrompre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me prépare à aller dormir, ça ne se voit pas ?

Il lui lança un regard surpris, puis son petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage, comme s'il comprenait quelque chose. Et, sans la lâcher du regard, il retira aussi son pantalon en même temps que ses chaussettes, mais Hermione avait tourné la tête et s'enfonçait sous les draps pour se rendormir, arrachant un ricanement au sorcier, avant qu'il ne se glisse à son tour dans son lit.


End file.
